Open up my chest
by FernandaQ
Summary: Esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, una niña de pueblo se convirtió en una de las más grandes empresarias de este país y una de las mayores asesinas seriales del mundo.
1. Prólogo

**** Bueno, llevo alrededor de dos años en la pagina pero es la primera vez que me animo a escribir, es una historia un poco diferente a lo que he leído, para que tengan una idea tendrá un parecido a lo que fue la serie Dexter, aunque es más una historia algo personal llevada a la ficción por lo que intentaré adaptar solo un poco de Dexter al fic. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews contándome si les gustaría que continuara con la historia.****

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

* * *

_— I can't ask for help._  
_— ¿Why not?_  
_— Because the last time I did it no one showed up._

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, tengo 27 años y a partir de este momento van a conocer cosas de mí que no muchas personas llegaron a conocer, la historia de mi vida, una de la cual no me encuentro del todo orgullosa pero es la que tengo y no la puedo cambiar por mucho que lo desee (y vaya que lo deseo). Afortunadamente para el momento en que cualquier persona lea esto, Rachel Berry habrá muerto.

Nací en un pueblo pequeño llamado Lima ubicado en el estado de Ohio. Desde muy pequeña supe que era diferente, que mi mente funcionaba diferente, que mi cuerpo funcionaba diferente y más tarde me daría cuenta que incluso mis sentimientos funcionaban diferentes.

Crecí en una familia medianamente pobre, con esto quiero decir que "teníamos dinero" para comer, bueno, lo que en un pueblo de ese tamaño y tan en mitad de la nada se podría considerar tener dinero, en el resto del mundo simplemente se le llama pobreza. Mi familia estaba conformada por mi madre, mi hermano de 40 años, mi hermana de 46 y mi hermana mayor de 47 años.

Recuerdo haber desarrollado un gran gusto por el aprendizaje desde muy temprana edad, me encantaba la escuela, me encantaba aprender e incluso recuerdo que siendo muy pequeña, tanto que aún no entraba al primer grado de la escuela, entraba a algunas clases con mi hermano así no entendiera nada con tal de estar en ese entorno. Mi sueño era poder seguir estudiando, convertirme en alguien importante, en alguien que la gente quisiera conocer, cosa que conseguí después de todo, tal vez no por las razones correctas, pero qué más da.

Es sorprendente como el entorno en el que creces puede influenciar de una manera tan drástica en tu desarrollo como ser humano, como puede afectar tu moral, tus valores, lo que al final de cuentas determina tu definición del bien y del mal, cosas que se puede decir son ambiguas pero que todo ser humano tiene una definición promedio las cuales no varían mucho las unas de la otras. Siempre he creído que la educación es el camino al éxito y aun en este momento lo sostengo, porque sin educación no habría podido lograr lo que logre, no habría podido cumplir lo que me propuse, ni haber llegado hasta donde llegué. Sé que mucha gente al leer esto juzgará mis hechos, tal vez por moral, por valores, por religión, no lo sé. Como ya lo dije la moral y los valores son ambiguos y en cuanto a la religión, ese es un terreno que prefiero no discutir.

Nunca creí en el amor para toda la vida, de alguna manera siempre pensé que era ridículo, "para toda la vida" es demasiado tiempo pensaba. Pero cuando tu vida se acorta ese tiempo se convierte en nada, en minutos, en segundos que se te pasan entre los dedos y que no puedes detener. En este momento hubiera querido que mi "para toda la vida" hubiera sido para siempre.

Me arrepiento de muy pocas cosas. Siempre creí que el día de tu muerte te arrepentirás de las cosas que no hiciste mas no de las que hiciste, algo inmaduro ahora que lo pienso. Aun así en este momento viendo en retrospectiva mi vida solo me arrepiento de 3 cosas. La primera: de no haber sabido perdonar a mi familia, la segunda: de no haber amado mi "para toda la vida" como ella lo merecía y la tercera: de no haber podido conocer a mi hija.

Les contaré mi historia, les daré un vistazo de lo que tengo en mi cabeza, y les contaré parte de lo que hice durante mi vida, les daré información que un periodista moriría por tener en sus manos y publicarlo, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, puede que no tenga la redacción ni palabras elegantes que un periodista sabría utilizar, pero al menos sé que les contaré todo como yo quiero que ustedes lo sepan, con toda la verdad, y que esta no se va a manipular ni se va a reducir a un simple artículo, uno sin alma.

Esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, una niña de pueblo se convirtió en una de las más grandes empresarias de este país y una de las mayores asesinas seriales del mundo.

**** Apenas son las 3 de la mañana y me anime a iniciar la historia, recuerden reviews y follow si les gustaría que continuara. Muchas gracias por leer ****


	2. Chapter 1

**** Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, se empieza a desarrollar, puede que un principio tengan muchas dudas pero estas se irán respondiendo a medida que avance la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden por favor reviews, follows o favs lo que sea si les ha gustado la historia y desean que continué ** **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

* * *

Detesto el estereotipo que me plantaron desde pequeña de cómo se debe vestir y comportar una niña, de cómo debía sentarme, de cómo debía hablar hasta de lo que debería gustarme y lo que no. El hecho de que fuera feliz o no de esa manera era algo sin importancia. Mi familia se encargó de moldearme de esa manera o por lo menos de intentarlo. La desilusión que sentía cuando mis sobrinos recibían carritos a control remoto y yo una muñeca nunca la voy a olvidar.

Una niña a la que le encantaba aprender y siempre amo la tecnología le regalan una muñeca. No baila, no habla, no canta, no hace nada. ¿Qué de interesante podría yo verle a ese juguete? Mientras, mis sobrinos corrían de lado a lado con un carro que se movía con unas palancas en un control. Eso sí es interesante.

Mi madre Shelby Corcoran quedo viuda a los 41 años, poco tiempo después de que yo naciera. Mi padre Hiram Berry murió a los 52 años después de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, dejándonos a mis hermanas Sahra y Cameron, mi hermano Bruno y a mí al cuidado de mi madre.

Quienes lo conocieron siempre me dijeron que me parecía mucho a mi padre, que nuestros rasgos eran iguales y que incluso un poco de su personalidad era igual a la mía. Si éramos tan parecidos en cuanto a la personalidad tal vez él hubiera podido entenderme. Tal vez.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le pregunte a mí mamá sobre mi padre, me dijo que había sido un hombre muy trabajador y que nos había querido mucho pero que el juego, la bebida y el cigarrillo eran una constante en su vida y que el paro cardíaco se veía venir. Que si eso no lo mataba un accidente estando borracho lo hubiera hecho.

Mi relación con mi madre siempre ha sido muy volátil. Ella es una persona bastante difícil de llevar y yo, yo no soy el tipo de persona en que quisieras que tu hijo se convirtiera. La quiero, es mi madre al fin y al cabo pero somos personas tan pero tan diferentes que estoy hasta cierto punto agradecida de no haber compartido tanto con ella como cualquier madre e hija lo hacen. Eso solo habría provocado desastre.

Sería imposible olvidar cuando tenía 10 años y mi mamá me contó que mi papá había querido que ella me abortara. Le dijo que no quería tener más hijos, que estaba viejo, enfermo, y lo más probable sería que ella quedara sola con nosotros, que el palo no estaba para cuchara.

Fue hace mucho años, una época en la que se creía mucho en los remedios caseros. Como que se podía abortar tomando una mezcla rara de agua de plantas. Remedios que no cumplieron su cometido porque el embarazo continúo y mi mamá dejo de intentarlo porque temía que naciera con algún tipo de defecto. Ahora me pregunto si se arrepentirá de no haber seguido intentándolo.

Me contó que cuando nací mi padre lloró mucho. De arrepentimiento por haber querido que abortara y porque sabía que a pesar de haber nacido sana él no estaría para verme crecer, le quedaban pocos meses de vida. No sé cómo habría sido mi relación con él de no haber muerto pero prefiero creer que no hubiera sido buena así no pienso en lo que pude tener y no tengo.

Mi relación con mis hermanos fue buena, pero la diferencia de edad siempre fue notable. Nuestro parecido era netamente físico, el haber nacido en épocas tan diferentes hizo que ese lazo de hermandad no fuera muy fuerte. Nuestras opiniones eran muy diferentes y la vida que ellos tuvieron fue muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba para mí.

Mis hermanas quedaron embarazadas antes de los 18 años cuando ni siquiera habían terminado la preparatoria y mi hermano fue padre antes de los 21 años. El machismo era algo arraigado a Lima, un pueblo de no más de treinta mil habitantes, bien dicen que pueblo pequeño infierno grande. Crecí con el concepto de que una mujer esta para complacer y obedecer al hombre, que la mujer pertenece a la cocina, que su deber es mantener limpia su casa y criar hijos que probablemente ni quería tener.

Mi infancia fue un poco turbia, realmente no recuerdo todo, pero recuerdo lo suficiente. Dicen que el cerebro puede llegar a reprimir lo que no queremos recordar, supongo que eso pudo haberme pasado.

Siempre fui un poco más inteligente y madura que el niño promedio de mi edad, entendía cosas que otro niño no podría, por lo que cuando un día en mi cuarto haciendo mis deberes de la escuela vi a un hombre entrar al cuarto de mi madre con ella y cerrar la puerta sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No me molestó, mi mamá llevaba mucho tiempo sola, más de 6 años desde que mi padre había muerto y mis hermanos vivían todos en Columbus, una ciudad a pocas horas de Lima así que supuse que necesitaba compañía, alguien que la quisiera.

El problema llegó cuando cada poco tiempo era un hombre diferente quien llegaba, algunos esposos de señoras del pueblo a quienes yo conocía, algunos padres de mis amigos del colegio. Para mi eran todos hombres sin rostro y lo siguen siendo, no puedo recordar la cara de ninguno de ellos.

Y como pueblo pequeño infierno grande no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escucharan rumores. Noté el cambio, la manera en la que las madres de mis amigos me hablaban y me trataban, algunas con algo de rabia otras con aun más simpatía aunque yo lo sentía más como lástima.

El mayor cambio fue la forma en la que me miraban, la forma en la que los hombres me miraban, era diferente, ya no provocaba indiferencia o ternura, no, ahora me miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne o una muñeca en exhibición. Sabía que algo había cambiado, lo sentía, así que sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo malo pasara.

Y así fue, después de varios años en los que supe evitar cualquier situación que sintiera peligrosa o incómoda para mí llego un momento en el que no pude seguir escabulléndome y refugiándome en mi cuarto y en mis libros, llego el momento que tenía que llegar, era algo inevitable. Un día que me cambio, un momento que me definió. Ese día fue la primera vez que el rostro de un hombre dejo de ser borroso para mí, lo vi claramente, vi como la vida dejaba su cuerpo, vi como pasaba de ser un ser humano a ser un montón de carne y huesos que pasaría a la putrefacción. Ese día mate a la primera persona a la edad de 14 años, ese día me convertí en asesina. No me arrepiento.

* * *

**** Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, tal vez uno o dos días entre capítulos. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer ** **


	3. Chapter 2

**** Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia es mucho más largo que los dos anteriores. La verdad fue bastante difícil de escribir pero cuando lo vi terminado estuve feliz del resultado, por favor review, fav o follow si les esta gustando la historia. Tengo una idea de como sera la historia pero no estaría nada mal escuchar sus opiniones**** ** **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

* * *

_No tengo porque tener miedo, tu sí._

Era un día cálido, me encontraba en vacaciones de primavera por lo que me levante poco después del mediodía. No había podido dormir muy bien, seguía teniendo pesadillas y no paraba de pensar el tipo que me seguía. Cuando era más pequeña esto no pasaba tan seguido, muchas veces ni lo notaba pero después de algunos años fue cada vez más difícil ignorarlo. Hasta esa época, ese punto en el que no pasaba día en el que al salir de mi casa no sintiera su presencia.

Llevaba un par de semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño y me sentía agotada.

Estaba cansada, me sentía vigilada, no iba al parque, evitaba ir al supermercado o pasar cerca a su casa, mis amigos se encontraban con sus familias viajando así que no tenía a donde ir por lo que después de algunos días simplemente deje de salir, sabía que si lo hacía él estaría allí y que luego, en la noche, todo lo que podría ver al cerrar los ojos seria su rostro borroso.

No se me acercaba, solo me miraba y ese solo hecho me repugnaba. No podía esperar para iniciar nuevamente clases, allí me sentía más segura, sabía que no lo encontraría en ese sitio y mi casa quedaba lo suficientemente cerca al colegio como para no preocuparme demasiado.

Mi escasa tranquilidad se acabó cuando empezó a ir a mi casa, en principio venia cuando mi mamá no estaba y preguntaba por ella, yo le contestaba sin abrir la puerta que ella no se encontraba y evitaba dar una mayor explicación. Un día bajé de mi cuarto a la cocina a desayunar y él estaba ahí. Me paralicé. Me miró con un aire de suficiencia y arrogancia como diciéndome "soy mejor que tú y no vas a poder escapar de mí".

Después de lo que sentí como horas Shelby entro a la cocina. Se conocían. De algún modo ese hombre conocía a mi mamá por lo que empezó a visitarla y conversar con ella, le ayudaba con algunas cosas de la casa como mover cosas pesadas y algunos trabajos de albañilería. Era cada vez más el tiempo que él pasaba en mi casa. En todo momento evitaba encontrarme con él así que me refugie en mi cuarto. Así pasaron los días hasta que ese día llego.

A pesar de no haber dormido bien supe que debía levantarme de la cama y poner mi mente en otra cosa si no quería seguir pensando y dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Me bañe y me aliste para pasar el día en casa. Semanas atrás había cumplido mis 14 años por lo que tenía algunos regalos como libros y películas, planeaba pasar la tarde leyendo o viendo alguna de esas películas. Cualquier distracción serviría.

Entre a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno como de costumbre y encontré una nota de Shelby. "**Vuelvo en la noche. Hay comida en el refrigerador, prepara algo. Pdta: Hay una tarta en el horno, llévaselo al señor No.1, dile que es como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a reparar la gotera del lavado**". ¿Quién es el señor No.1? se preguntarán. Es el mismo tipo que no me dejo vivir tranquila la mayor parte de mi infancia, el mismo que desde que tengo poco más de 6 años encontró como pasatiempo seguirme, cazarme y no para de mirarme, el mismo que se encargó de estar presente en mi vida, mis sueños y mis constantes pesadillas.

Lo llamo No.1 porque fue el primero en mostrarme su sangre y regalarme su último respiro, el primero de una gran lista. No recuerdo su nombre ni su apellido, solo su rostro borroso que después de ese día se volvió tan claro como el agua. No juzguen el nombre, la imaginación nunca fue mi fuerte.

No podía estar loca, no podía ser cierto que yo fuera la única persona que era capaz de ver la maldad que él irradiaba, era imposible que fuera la única que se daba cuenta la forma en la que me miraba, no podía ser coincidencia que a cada paso que yo daba él se encontraba solo a otros cuantos de distancia.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí se quebró y todo lo que podía sentir era rabia. Odio en su estado más puro.

¿Quién se creía este tipo que era para venir a mi propia casa, hablar con mi madre como si nada y hacer que yo me tenga que confirnar en mi cuarto? ¿Quién carajos se creía que era para quitarme todo tipo de tranquilidad incluso dormida? – "_No te pertenezco. No estoy exhibida para tu entretenimiento. No soy tu presa y tú no eres un cazador"– _era todo lo que podía pensar mientras apretaba mis puños de tal manera que mis nudillos se veían blancos.

Subí a mi cuarto me puse unos jean, una hoodie gris y volví a la cocina. Puse mis manos en el borde de la encimera y baje mi cabeza por un momento, respiré profundamente tratando de organizarme mis pensamientos que en ese momento sentí estaban siendo gritados en mis oídos. Agarré un cuchillo del primer cajón y lo escondí en mi hoodie, cogí la tarta del horno y me dirigí hacia su casa.

Las respiraciones profundas me ayudaron, al llegar a su puerta mis nervios hablan disminuido considerablemente. – "_Si me he imaginado todo esto y solo es paranoia saldré de aquí en menos de 5 minutos, volveré a mi casa y trataré de olvidarlo. Si no es paranoia, si no me lo he imaginado, si tengo razón, no lo quiero ni pensar"_ – Está de más decir que tenía razón.

Golpeé la puerta principal una vez, dos veces y nadie contesto, creía que no había nadie allí y me sentí aliviada de poder irme pero antes de dar el primer paso de vuelta a mi casa su voz dijo "Adelante, la puerta está abierta" desde adentro de la casa. Puse mi mano sobre la perilla por un momento y finalmente me decidí a girarla.

Al entrar lo primero que note fue el fuerte olor a alcohol, no era la clase de olor de que se forma al tomar una bebida de vez en cuando, no, era ese es tipo de olor que se forma en una cantina, ese olor que nace a partir de haber tomado y derramado mucho licor durante mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Me dieron nauseas pero seguí caminando.

Al llegar a la sala lo vi, tenía en su mano un vaso con un licor amarillento, supongo que era whisky y estaba sentado un sillón que se encontraba ubicado de tal manera que se veía directamente al pasillo por el cual yo llegaba. Sentí que me estaba esperando.

– Hola muñeca – me dijo – ¿a qué debo tu visita? –

– Mi mamá me pidió traerle esta tarta – señalé la tarta que llevaba en las manos – dijo que era como agradecimiento po.. –

– Lo sé, yo se lo pedí – me interrumpió.

Me quede ahí parada durante un minuto mirando al suelo y contemplando en mi cabeza los que esas palabras significaban. Lo sabía perfectamente pero tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada. Mire hacia otro lado, trague saliva fuertemente.

– ¿Dónde puedo dejar la tarta? – Le pregunté.

– En la cocina estará bien – Me contestó.

Asentí con mi cabeza un par de veces y me dirigí a la cocina la cual quedaba a la vista desde la sala. Deje la tarta sobre la encimera con manos temblorosas. Toda la confianza que había sentido cuando agarré el cuchillo del cajón en la cocina de mi casa se esfumó y estaba lista para salir corriendo de allí, pero antes de hacerlo, aun estando de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina sentí su mirada, sabía que estaba detrás de mí.

– Podrías quedarte y compartirla conmigo, no me importaría un poco de compañía – me dijo de forma sugerente.

Me di vuelta y con la voz más estable que pude le conteste.

– N-no señor, gracias, pe-pero mi mamá me está esperando en casa y-y me pidió no dem-morarme –

Se quedó viéndome un momento y en su cara se dibujó una cínica sonrisa – ¿Sabes que no está bien mentir, verdad? Sé que Shelby está de viaje, probablemente visitando a alguno de sus otros hijos, uno que sí le interese. – Lo que dijo me dolió, intente ocultarlo pero sabía que no lo lograría – No deberías decir mentiras – Se acercó un paso – Alguien debería enseñártelo –

La mirada que me dio puso una sola palabra en mi mente – "_Corre"_ – pero mi mirada también debió darle información porque antes de poder hacer algo estaba siendo empujada contra la pared. Con una mano me inmovilizo los brazos sobre la cabeza y con la otra agarro fuertemente mi mandíbula. Teniéndolo tan cerca pude sentir un olor diferente, no era tabaco, era algo más. No pude distinguir el olor.

– Espere mucho tiempo por este momento, años – volteo mi rostros hacia un lado dejando mi cuello al descubierto y pasó lengua desde la base de mi cuello hasta el lado de mi ceja. "_Ayuda_" gritaba en mi cabeza – siempre has sido una niña muy bonita pero con los años te has convertido en una mujer aún más hermosa.

– Ahora como una buena niña vas a hacer lo que te corresponde, vas a darme lo que necesito – Intentó besarme, yo cerré mi boca con todas mis fuerzas. Al darse cuenta de que no lo conseguiría se separó poco de mí, me miro con rabia y me pego una fuerte cachetada – Maldita estúpida, ¿te crees mejor que yo? ¿Crees que no te merezco? Te merezco, soy mucho más de lo que tú mereces, ¡eres basura! – Esta vez me dio un golpe directo al estómago que me dejo sin aire y debilito mis piernas tanto que estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero él lo evito presionando su cuerpo contra el mío haciendo que sintiera su asquerosa excitación – Cualquiera podría merecerte. Deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo se fije en una puta como tú – me dijo al oído. Dicho esto volvió a golpearme, esta vez en la otra mejilla rompiendo mi labio inferior. Volvió a inmovilizarme y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Un momento después en un descuido aflojó su agarre y pude liberar una mano. Intente alejarlo y liberarme pero mi fuerza no era suficiente lo cual le causo gracia. – ¿Enserio piensas que me ganaras en fuerza? Jajaja – lo mire con desprecio – Además aun si lograras liberarte ¿Qué harías? ¿Contarle a alguien? ¿Quién te creería? Sabes la fama que tiene tu madre, no sería muy difícil convencerlos de que te me insinuaste como una perra. De tal madre tal hija – la impotencia y la rabia que sentí en ese momento fueron sorprendentes. Sabía que tenía él razón, conocía como era la gente en ese pueblo, nadie me creería.

Pero algo cambio, sentí algo frio recorrerme desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Fue como si algo se apoderara de mí, como si algo entrara en mi cuerpo. Sentía como mis pensamientos se volvían más claros y ordenados, como la tranquilidad me invadía. Ya no tenía miedo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras el me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera analicé mis opciones, realmente no era muchas así que fue fácil elegir. Empecé a actuar de inmediato.

Volví a intentar liberarme llamanado su atención. Me agarro del cuello con fuerza y me susurro en la cara – No quiero dañar tu linda cara más de lo necesario pero lo haré si me obligas a hacerlo. Solo hay dos opciones: de la manera fácil o la difícil y la difícil no te la recomiendo así que dime cual será – Me quede mirándolo a los ojos sin decir nada – ¿Cooperarás? – me preguntó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Esto pareció ponerlo de mejor humor porque soltó mis brazos y se alejó un poco de mí – Ahora que veo que nos entendemos harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Verdad, pequeña? – Volví a asentir sin decir ninguna palabra – quítate la ropa – me ordenó. Baje mi mirada al piso y no me moví – ¡Que te la quites! – Me gritó. Pegué un brinco como lo haría un animal asustado, él lo creyó. Cuando lo sentí acercarse le dije – En la habitación – él se detuvo, me miro y me sonrió – Tienes razón estaremos más cómodos en la habitación –

Me tomo del brazo y me dirigió al segundo piso de su casa a su habitación. Una vez dentro él empezó a quitar su ropa, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo de una manera más lenta. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y distraerlo un momento. Inicie quitando mis zapatos, luego mis jeans hasta quedar en ropa interior dejando sin desvestir la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Para este momento él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama desnudo. "_Asqueroso_" pensé.

Me acerqué y me subí a su cama. Me senté sobre él a la altura de sus muslos, un poco más arriba de las rodillas quedando con mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, evitando todo contacto con sus genitales. Él puso sus manos sobre mis piernas. "_Se lo merece_". En esta posición me quite mi hoodie gris asegurándome de dejarla a mi lado "_Nadie lo extrañará_", luego me quite mi blusa quedando finalmente en solo un brasier y bragas "_No merece estar vivo_" – No puedo esperar más, agárralo, no tengas miedo – me dijo agarrando mi mano, poniéndola sobre su pene y moviéndola. "_Debes hacerlo_". Empecé a mover mi mano por cuenta propia así que el quito la suya, cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás poniendo las manos bajo su cabeza. "_Hazlo_". – No tengo por qué tener miedo. Tu sí –

No fueron más de 5 segundos el tiempo que sus ojos estuvieron cerrados pero para mí fue tiempo suficiente. Con mi mano libre busque en el bolsillo de mi hoodie sacando el cuchillo que traje desde la cocina de mi casa y en un solo movimiento corté su miembro.

Abrió sus ojos alarmado e intento quitarme el cuchillo, yo lo esquivé y baje rápidamente de la cama moviéndome a un rincón del cuarto. Empezó a gritar desesperado intentando parar la sangre. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en mi vida.

¿Recuerdan el aroma que les dije que sentí cuando estuvo cerca de mí el cual no pude reconocer? Más adelante en mi vida lo volví a percibir y supe lo que era. Era marihuana.

No quiero que piensen que soy una persona en contra de su uso, que no respeto la libertad de expresión ni nada de eso, realmente su uso me es indiferente, pero hay ciertos datos curiosos que son imposibles de ignorar o refutar. Son hechos.

Es un psicoactivo que altera tu ritmo cardíaco. No sé qué tipo de consecuencias tiene su uso a futuro pero si algo es cierto es que cuando estás bajo su efecto tu corazón bombea como loco. Digo esto con conocimiento de causa porque yo la probé, estando en la universidad lo hice y bajo su efecto volví a analizar aquel momento.

Tu ritmo cardíaco aumenta alrededor de un 40% bajo los efectos de la marihuana, esto quiere decir que si tu corazón bombea 80 veces por minuto que es el promedio para un adulto, lo hará a 112 cuando la fumas.

Una herida tal como la amputación del pene si no se cubre correctamente para favorecer el proceso de coagulación provocaría muerte por desangramiento en un máximo de 8 minutos. Si tu ritmo cardíaco está alto el desangramiento se facilitaría, a esto súmale el estado de excitación del cuerpo. Una pequeña regla de tres te dará como resultado que la muerte bajo los efectos de la marihuana ocurriría poco después de los 4 minutos. 4 minutos de diferencia. 4 minutos menos que tiene el cuerpo para coagular y mantener dentro el preciado líquido.

La vida es algo tan inconstante, tan fuera de tu poder. Es increíble como decisiones tan pequeñas pueden llegar a mantenerte vivo o definir tu muerte. Un niño que salió tarde de su casa camino al colegio pudo haber evitado también un carro que lo atropellaría de haber salido a tiempo. Un hombre que decide tomar otra ruta camino a su casa para llevarle flores a su esposa pudo haber evitado al mismo tiempo a un ladrón que se encontraba en su ruta habitual quién le hubiera pegado un tiro con tal de robarle su reloj. ¿Fascinante no creen?

Si él no hubiera fumado marihuana ese día antes de yo llegar a llevar la maldita tarta a su casa tal vez su cuerpo hubiera podido llegar a parar la hemorragia. Tal vez hubiera vivido lo suficiente para pedir auxilio y recibir ayuda de algún buen samaritano. Quién sabe. Ese tipo de personas normalmente tiene suerte.

Vi como después de un minuto fallido intentando cubrir la herida empezaba a marearse. Intento acercarse a mí pero antes de llegar cayó al suelo. Me acerque a él. Parecía que estuviera convulsionando, pequeños espasmos se veían en su cuerpo pero sus ojos estaban centrados, me estaba mirando. Después del segundo minuto su rostro empezó a aclararse, ya no lo veía borroso, empecé a ver sus rasgos. Su barba de 2 días, su cabello castaño, sus largas pestañas, su nariz un poco grande para el tamaño de su rostro y la cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda.

Me senté al lado de su cabeza de tal manera que mirando hacia abajo veía su rostro directamente. Intentó coger mi mano como pidiéndome ayuda pero la quite de un jalón. A los 3 minutos puse mi mano sobre su pecho, en el corazón y sentí sus latidos, cada vez más lentos, cada vez más tenues.

Me quede allí y vi como la vida se iba de sus ojos, como esa luz se extinguía. Vi como su respiración se dificultaba y sus ojos perdían el foco a la vez que sentía como su corazón daba un último latido. Fue una sensación única. Después de su desespero y su pequeña y patética lucha por seguir con vida finalmente murió dejando en mí una paz que jamás había sentido.

No escuchaba nada. No me movía. No sentía nada. Es una sensación difícil de explicar. Lo más parecido que encuentro es como cuando pasas mucho tiempo bajo el agua; sabes dónde estás y lo que está ocurriendo pero una vez que tu cuerpo se acostumbra a la presión y la textura del agua no sientes nada, es como si el tiempo se detuviera. Solo estas allí flotando, disfrutando de esta sensación esperando a que el tiempo que puedes aguantar sin aire se agote.

Cuando finalmente tuve que salir a la superficie y volver a mi realidad no sentí arrepentimiento cuando vi lo que había hecho, ni tampoco ansiedad por saber lo que haría después, me sentí aliviada, como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de mis hombros. Me sentí libre. Por primera vez después de más de 7 años me sentí libre.

Entonces levante mi mirada y lo vi. Se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Conocía esa mirada, era una de miedo. Nunca había sido la causante de esa mirada en alguna persona.

Esa tarde conocí a Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**** Ingresa un nuevo personaje, Puck, el rol que el desempeñara será muy importante para Rachel. Espero que les haya gustado. Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda aprovechando el festivo. Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews, me gustaría saber que han pensado de la historia hasta el momento****


	4. Chapter 3

**** Nuevo capitulo :) La mayoría de los lectores de esta historia son mexicanos, quería saludarlos en este capitulo y agradecer el tiempo que se toman al leer esta historia. Haciendo cuentas me di cuenta de que de la forma en la que quiero desarrollar la historia Faberry demorará un poco en aparecer, por lo menos 2 capítulos más antes de que aparezca Quinn. A quienes son FaberryFans como yo les pido solo un poco de paciencia. Recuerden que los reviews son cariño jaja ****

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

* * *

Me quede mirándolo sin moverme, aún estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo sin vida del señor No.1. Él seguía atónito y congelado en la entrada de la habitación, su rostro estaba incluso un poco pálido. Empezó a abrir y cerrar un poco su boca como si quisiera decir algo pero ninguna palabra era emitida.

– ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunté.

Siguió moviendo su mandíbula sin contestarme. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco sin dejar de mirarlo como preguntándole por qué no me contestaba. Pasó su mano por su cresta con nervios – _su horrible cresta si me lo preguntan_ – hasta llegar a su cuello, tartamudeando un poco me contesto – P-Pu-Puck, Puckerman, soy No-Noah Puckerman – Asentí con mi cabeza mirando la habitación, aceptando su respuesta.

Después de hacer un recorrido con mi mirada por la habitación la volví a posar en sus ojos – ¿Qué haces aquí Noah? – Se sorprendió. Creo que no le resulto normal que estuviera manteniendo una conversación tan natural con él tomando en cuenta la escena en la que me encontraba.

Miró al piso y su ceño se frunció, como preguntándose a si mismo qué hacia él allí, cuando lo recordó volvió a mirarme y me contesto – Yo limpio piscinas. Hoy tenía que limpiar la piscina del señor No.1 a las 3 pero decidí venir un poco antes… Quería terminar temprano –

Miré las paredes de la habitación en busca de un reloj que me dijera que hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo totalmente. Lo encontré. Eran las 2:09 minutos de la tarde. Recordaba haber salido alrededor de la 1:20 pm de mi casa. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó. Pensé en mi respuesta. ¿Estaba bien? Me sentía perfectamente así que asentí una vez con mi cabeza sin mirarlo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo mirando las manecillas del reloj moverse y él mirando el cuarto lentamente. Volteé mi cabeza rápidamente en su dirección cuando lo escuché moverse. Observé como sus piernas se movían dando un par de pasos indecisos hacia mí pero de repente se detuvieron. Curiosa del porqué se detuvo levante mi mirada hacia su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en dirección a mi mano. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta lo que llamaba su atención. Aún no había soltado el cuchillo.

Desde que lo vi entrar a la habitación me sentí a gusto, él me generaba confianza y a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido el hecho de poder ver su rostro claramente me daba seguridad. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y un aspecto de badass pero calculé que no debía tener más de 17 años, sus ojos eran verdosos y su mandíbula un poco cuadrada. "_Debe ser un éxito con las mujeres_" pensé.

Confiando en mi intuición solté el cuchillo. Noah al notarlo siguió acercándose a mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca esquivo el cuerpo evitando pisar la sangre y estiró su mano en mi dirección, después de considerarlo por un momento la tomé. Me ayudó a levantarme y me guio fuera de la habitación lentamente, era como si creyera que me asustaría si lo hacía a una mayor velocidad.

Una vez estuvimos en el pasillo me soltó y volvió a ingresar a la habitación, cuando y al volver vi mi ropa en sus manos. Caí en cuenta de que aún me encontraba en ropa interior. Él me paso prenda por prenda mientras yo me vestía, cuando terminé volvió a hablar, ya no estaba tan nervioso, se notaba preocupado por mí. – Necesito que te quedes aquí un momento por favor, no te muevas – Tomó mi silencio como una afirmación. Lo vi entrar nuevamente al cuarto. Duró algunos minutos dentro y cuando salió se encontraba sin camiseta, esta la llevaba en sus manos, tenía un poco de sangre y la estaba utilizando para envolver algo. Cerró la puerta utilizando una esquina de la camisa como guante y me pidió que bajara a la sala con él.

Cuando llegamos a la sala saco un esqueleto negro que tenía dentro de una maleta que estaba sobre el sofá, se lo puso y metió la camisa que tenía puesta anteriormente al fondo de la maleta. Me miró y frunció un poco sus cejas. Lo vi sacar un trapo blanco de esa misma maleta e ir a la cocina, cuando regreso a la sala utilizo el trapo empapado de agua para limpiar mi cara.

Con cuidado colocó el trapo sobre mi labio, me estremecí un poco por el ardor, él se dio cuenta y lo quitó inmediatamente. Cuando lo volvió a poner el escozor no fue tan fuerte. De esa manera limpio mi rostro cuidadosamente, una parte de mis orejas, mi cabello y mi cuello hasta donde el cuello de mi hoodie se lo permitía. No pensé tener tanta sangre en mi rostro. El trapo quedo completamente rojo cuando terminó.

Respiró profundamente y me habló con un tono un tanto suplicante – Tienes que venir conmigo. En cualquier momento alguien puede venir y encontrarte aquí. No dudaran en llamar a la policía –

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces – De acuerdo – dije. Se quedó un poco desconcertado por la rapidez con la que le contesté, se notó que esperaba algún tipo de resistencia, él era un completo extraño para mí después de todo.

– ¿De acuerdo? – volvió a preguntarme dudoso.

Con un gesto afirmativo le respondí – Sí, de acuerdo –

Tomó mi mano con algo más de confianza y nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera de la casa. Antes de salir recordé algo así que regresé rápidamente camino a la cocina. Cuando volví a encontrarlo en la puerta y vio lo que llevaba en mis manos le pregunté – ¿Te gusta la tarta? –

Al salir nos dirigimos a su auto, era una camioneta negra grande tipo PickUp con doble fila de asientos. En la parte trasera traía varios utensilios y todo lo necesario para limpiar una piscina. Abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí y me ayudo a subir luego rodeo la camioneta y subió al asiento del conductor.

Dio varias vueltas por el pueblo como asegurándose de que lo vieran. No sabía que era lo que pretendía ni a donde se dirigía pero no me inquieté, estaba disfrutando del viaje. Después de más o menos media hora se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando llegamos reconocí el lugar, había pasado por allí de camino a la casa del señor No.1. Hasta donde tenía entendido esa casa estaba vacía y en venta pues sus dueños se habían mudado a California. Por eso no conocía a Noah, acababa de mudarse a Lima.

Bajó de la camioneta y abrió mi puerta ayudándome a bajar. Caminamos hacia su pórtico y buscó en su bolsillo trasero unas llaves. Mientras abría la puerta me dijo – Vivo con mi padre pero no te preocupes, él no está ahora mismo en la casa. Te lo digo para que no te sorprendas si llega en algún momento –

– Okay –

Entramos y él se dirigió a la concina. Al pasar por la sala de camino a la cocina me fije en la cantidad de fotos y demás decoraciones que habían por lo que me quede atrás echándole un vistazo.

En la mayoría de fotografías aparecía un Noah de diferentes edades, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que incluso a la edad de lo que parecen 10 años tenía la misma horrible cresta.

En varias fotos estaba junto con un hombre parecido a él, tenía sus mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, asumí que era su padre. En otras tantas aparecía con amigos y había una parte de la pared que estaba llena de fotos en las que se encontraba posando en un uniforme de fútbol. Bajo esas fotos había una pequeña estantería en la que relucían diferentes trofeos, unos pocos de basquetbol y los demás de fútbol. "_Buen deportista. Jmm, definitivamente debe ser un éxito con las mujeres_".

En mi recorrido hubo una foto que llamo mi atención, en ella se encontraba una mujer castaña de cabello largo sentada en una silla mecedora, en su regazo había un niño de poco más de un año el cual dormía. La fotografía era hermosa.

Fui interrumpida cuando Noah regresó a la sala y habló – Es una fotografía hermosa ¿verdad? – Me preguntó.

Voltee a mirarlo, le sonreí y dije – Lo es. ¿Quién es ella? – su rostro entristeció un poco.

– Era. Era mi madre. Fue asesinada cuando yo tenía casi dos años. Esa fue la última foto que mi padre logro tomarle – sonrió un poco – No era muy amante de las cámaras.

Dirigí una sonrisa de simpatía hacia él y no hice más preguntas. Sabía que no era un tema del cual él quisiera sentarse a conversar.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio volvió a hablar – Calenté un poco de comida, ¿tienes hambre? – No me había dado cuenta pero eran más de las 3pm y no había comido nada en todo el día. La nota de Shelby había desviado mi atención y olvidé desayunar.

– Podría comer – le respondí. Con un gesto de su mano me pidió acompañarlo a la cocina. Era bastante grande y tenía un pequeño comedor en el centro. Me senté en una de las sillas mientras Noah buscaba algunos platos en la parte superior de la alacena. Puso un plato y un vaso frente a mí junto con un par de cubiertos e hizo lo mismo en el lugar opuesto al mío.

Sirvió un poco de arroz en cada plato, luego algo de verduras, finalmente estuvo a punto de servir carne y tuve que pararlo. – Así estoy bien, gracias – Él se quedó mirándome extrañado por un momento para luego continuar sirviendo en su plato.

Después de ese día jamás volví a comer carne. Me era imposible intentar probar un bocado sin que mi estómago estuviera luchando por vomitarlo. El pensar en lo indefenso que un animal debe sentirse cuando un humano está preparado para matarlo con el fin de consumir su cuerpo me provocaba malestar. Conocía aquella sensación a la perfección. No quería que por mi culpa directa o indirectamente un inocente animal tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

– ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? –

– Agua estaría bien – El asintió, trajo una jarra de agua fría y me sirvió un vaso completo. Apenas lo terminó de servir me tomé el vaso completo. Estaba helada, me ayudo a bajar las náuseas que me habían provocado el pensar en la carne.

– ¿Sedienta? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Yo sonreí un tanto apenada.

Empezamos a comer en un silencio cómodo. Cuando íbamos en la mitad del plato me pregunto – ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – Sabía que las preguntas iban a ser inevitables. ¿Qué clase de persona te ayudaría a salir de una casa en la que mataste a alguien sin llegar a hacerte una sola pregunta? Ninguna. Traté de responderle con la mejor disposición. Se lo debía.

– Rachel – Tragué la poca comida que me quedaba en la boca y complemente mi respuesta – Rachel Berry –

– Supongo que no quieres hablar de lo que paso y lo entiendo. Cuando quieras hablarlo me cuentas… – Le agradecí con la mirada y él lo entendió – ¿Qué edad tienes? –

– Hace poco cumplí 14 años –

– Wow, aun eres una niña – Me comentó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza – Lo soy – Le dije – ¿Y tú, qué edad tienes? – Le devolví la pregunta.

– Él sonrió pícaramente y me dijo – Tengo 16 años – "_Casi_" pensé – pero estos nenes que vez aquí – Flexionó sus bíceps – podrían hacerme ver hasta de 20 años me dijo con orgullo en su voz y sin dejar su sonrisa. Sus gestos y lo que dijo lo hizo de una forma tan ridícula que me provocó una carcajada. La primera en mucho tiempo.

El pareció complacido con este logro. Siguió haciéndome preguntas banales como qué tal está clima por esta época en Lima, que se podía hacer para divertirse y quienes podrían emplearlo limpiando su piscina.

Me contó algunas cosas de él como que había llegado a Lima con su padre hace 3 días, se habían mudado desde Cincinnati porque a su padre lo habían transferido, le encantaba el fútbol y era muy bueno jugándolo. Me dijo que sabía tocar la guitarra y un poco la batería, y que sus pasos de baile eran totalmente fantásticos.

Por un momento me olvidé de todo y sólo disfrute de una entretenida conversación. Cuando terminamos de comer él recogió los platos, los vasos y los llevó al fregadero. Los lavó y cuando termino seco sus manos y se recostó contra la encimera fijando su mirada en dirección a mí.

– Se lo merecía – le dije. Vi su rostro confundido, no entendía de que le estaba hablando así que fui más específica – Él. El hombre al que maté. Se lo merecía – El me miró con compasión en sus ojos, no soporte esa mirada, no quería su compasión. No la necesitaba, después de todo fui yo quien salió viva de allí, ¿no?

Fijé mi mirada en la mesa y continué – De no haberlo matado el me habría hecho daño –

Él miro al piso y asintió con su cabeza.

Escuchamos como un carro paraba frente a la casa, antes de que pudiera asustarme él me dijo – Es mi papá, no te preocupes – Yo me quede sentada un poco tensa.

– Tengo que decirte algo… Él es policía – ante esta pequeña pero importante información me levante de golpe dispuesta a salir por donde pudiera de esa casa. Cuando empecé a correr el me abrazo fuertemente evitando que pudiera escaparme. Con mucha rabia intente liberarme dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Aun así no me soltó al contrario sentí como me abrazo más fuerte.

– ¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Tienes que calmarte y dejarme ayudarte! – me gritó. Eso solo hizo que me enfureciera más y peleara con más fuerza. Al darse cuenta que los gritos no funcionarían empezó a hablar con una voz calmada, casi susurrando. – Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Nada malo te va a pasar. Mi padre te va a ayudar, te lo prometo – empecé a calmarme un poco – No vas a ir a la cárcel, nadie te va a denunciar. Tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor – fue soltando un poco su agarre – Por favor – dijo por último en un susurro casi inaudible.

Cuando me soltó paso sus manos por mis hombros y las deslizo por mis brazos hasta mis manos. Me miró directamente a los ojos. – ¿Confías en mí? – me pregunto. Lo dude. Lo dudé muchísimo. ¡Su padre era un puto policía, por supuesto que tenía que dudar! Puso una mano en mi mejilla suavemente cuando no le respondí – Nada malo te va a pasar, lo prometo – La manera en la que lo dijo me convenció. Termine asintiendo levemente con mi cabeza en señal de que confiaba en él.

Escuchamos las llaves en la puerta así que el tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la sala, allí parados esperamos a que su padre entrara. La puerta se abrió y un hombre de unos 50 años entro. Era bastante guapo para su edad, su cuerpo era igual al de su hijo, era musculoso y se conservaba en forma. Cuando me vio en la sala se acercó despacio, sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos, parecía impresionado y un poco.. ¿Feliz de verme?

No entendía nada. No era posible que me conociera, no había visto a ese hombre en mi vida.

– Rachel Berry – dijo mi nombre y se acercó un poco más – te estaba esperando – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Noah apretó un poco mi mano en señal de apoyo.

Mi sentido común me decía que no confiara en ellos, era un policía y yo me acababa de convertir en una asesina. Finalmente decidí simplemente calmarme y dejar que pasara lo que estuviera destinado a pasar. Al fin y al cabo no era como si hubiera podido escapar de allí tan fácilmente, Noah no me lo permitiría.

– Mi nombre es Cristian Puckerman – Extendió su mano buscando que lo saludara. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

– Por lo visto no creo que sea necesario que te diga mi nombre. Ya lo conoces – su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande. Después de un par de sacudidas soltó mi mano.

– Es un gusto finalmente poder conocerte Rachel –

– Estoy segura que diría lo mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres – dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

Esta vez su risa se hizo escuchar – Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que tu padre ¿te lo han dicho? – Quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero – Puck dale a Rachel algo de ropa y muéstrale donde queda el baño. Después quema cualquier cosa que pueda tener una sola gota de sangre. Eso incluye toda la ropa que trae puesta.

– Es mi hoodie favorita –

– Ya no lo es, cariño –

Así fue como conocí a Cristian Puckerman, un policía quien se convertiría en la figura paterna que nunca tuve, la persona que me ayudaría a conocerme, controlarme y principalmente entenderme. Fue él quien me enseño todo que debía aprender con el fin de no ser atrapada. Mi mentor.

* * *

**** No estaré actualizando tan rápido como en estos días porque me queda complicado con la Universidad, pero intentaré no tardar mas de 3 días entre cada actualización. Gracias por leer. Fav, review o follow si les gusto la historia por favor. :) Gracias por leer. ****


	5. Chapter 4

**** Bueno aquí otro capitulo, según mis cuenta dentro de 3 capítulos se empezará a ver a Quinn junto con el resto del Glee Club en la historia ****

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

* * *

'_Pobre criatura, de verdad intenta creer lo que está diciendo'_

Noah me guió al segundo piso de la casa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de invitados – Ya vuelvo, te traeré algo de ropa – entró al cuarto de al lado el cual imaginé era el suyo y después de un rato volvió – No tengo hermanas ni nada parecido, siempre hemos sido solo mi padre y yo así que no tengo ropa adecuada para ti pero encontré esto – Me mostró un esqueleto, el pantalón de una sudadera y un saco deportivo – Es ropa mía de cuando era más pequeño. Puede que te quede – De repente se sonrojó un poco – Lo más apropiado que encontré para que te pongas debajo fueron unos boxers. Lo siento pero no conseguí nada más –

Me reí un poco. Era raro ver a alguien con una imagen tan de badboy sonrojarse – Eso servirá. Gracias Noah – Le dije y tomé la ropa –

Me sonrió – No hay problema. Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la ducha y en ese closet en el segundo cajón bajando hay varias toallas limpias – me fue señalando cada objeto mencionado y después me entrego una bolsa negra – Pon aquí toda la ropa que traes puesta, yo me encargaré de quemarla. Y sí. Es necesario – Me dijo cuándo me vio con la intención de protestar.

Antes de que se fuera le pregunté – Mmmm… Así que ¿Puck? – Al principio no me entendió pero después de un momento su cara reflejo que había caído en cuenta a que me refería –

– Es un apodo que tengo desde pequeño. No puedes negar que va con mi imagen – Me lanzo una sonrisa coqueta – Todo el mundo me llama así. De hecho solo tú me llamas Noah... Mi madre también solía hacerlo – Me lanzo una última mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Después de mirar un poco a mi alrededor agarré una toalla del closet y me dirigí al baño. Allí quite toda mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis tensos músculos. Después de una rato bajo el agua simplemente disfrutando de su temperatura baje mi cabeza, al hacerlo pude ver la sangre mezclada con el agua que bajaba de mi cuerpo. Con esta imagen empecé a preguntarme ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podrían Noah y su padre ayudarme? ¿Permitiendo esconderme en su casa? ¿Era cierto que me ayudarían o era solo una trampa? ¿De dónde conocía Cristian a mi padre?

La única manera de conseguir respuestas sería preguntando directamente. Terminé de ducharme, envolví una toalla en mi torso, regresé a la habitación y metí la ropa que me quité en la bolsa tal como Noah me lo había pedido. Después de secar mi cuerpo y un poco mi cabello me vestí con la ropa que me entregó; me quedaba un poco grande pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para ser cómodo.

Salí del cuarto, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la sala. Antes de llegar me detuve pues escuché parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo.

– … Al llegar no había nadie en la planta de abajo así que subí a buscarla – _"¿Buscarme? ¿Sabía que estaría allí?_" Paró por un momento, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo recordando la escena con la que se encontró – La encontré en la habitación principal sentada al lado del cuerpo del tipo… Había mucha sangre. Cuando llegué él ya estaba agonizando, no hubiera sobrevivido ni aunque lo hubiera intentado ayudar –

– Mjmm. ¿Hiciste todo como te lo pedí? – Preguntó Cristian.

– Sí. Hice todo lo que me indicaste. Traje todo lo que ella tenía incluido el cuchillo, está en mi maleta. Limpié todo rastro que permitiera ponerla a ella en esa habitación –

– ¿Alguien te vio? –

– No lo sé. Pero no me demoré mucho dentro de la casa, si me llegaran a preguntar podría decir que llegué más tempano a limpiar la piscina porque tenía un compromiso a la hora que habíamos acordado pero como no lo encontré me fui. Además me aseguré de dar varias vueltas por el pueblo para que vieran la camioneta –

– Muy bien hijo. Yo me encargaré de lo demás –

En ese momento al darme cuenta de que su pequeña charla había terminado creí conveniente entrar. Se sorprendieron y la mirada que Cristian me dio me dijo que él sabía que había escuchado todo.

– Rachel – Se levantó del sillón – Espero que la ropa que Puck te entregó sea lo suficientemente cómoda, como vez somos solo hombres en la casa así que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con lo poco que teníamos –

– Lo es –

– Siéntate, por favor – Señaló el sillón frente él – Creo que hay una conversación que debemos tener –

– ¿Tú crees? – dije irónica. El ignoró mi tono, se sentó en el sillón y me indico que me sentara. De camino al sillón le lance a Noah una mirada asesina. ¿Me pide que confié en él y ni siquiera es sincero conmigo? Él solo agachó su cabeza apenado.

Me senté en el sillón quedando de espaldas a Noah quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared de la cocina, subí mis pies y abrace mis piernas quedando con el mentón en mis rodillas.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunté.

– Primero te haré un par de preguntas, necesito que seas lo más clara y detallista posible solo así podre ayudarte. Después de eso te daré todas las respuesta que necesites. ¿De acuerdo? – Después de pensarlo un poco acepté y se lo hice saber con una seña indicándole que continuara.

– Bien – Suspiró – Rachel necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó, trata de no omitir detalles por favor –

Respiré profundamente e inicié mi relato – Llegué a su casa porque mi madre me pidió llevarle una tarta. Cuando llegué y golpeé él dijo desde el interior de la casa que siguiera y lo hice. Al entrar lo vi sentado en el sillón con un trago en su mano, dijo que me estaba esperando – En este punto empecé a sentirme un poco incomoda al recordar lo atrapada que me sentí. No quería volver a sentirme así en la vida – Me pidió dejar la tarta en la cocina y así lo hice. Antes de voltearme sentí que estaba detrás de mí –

– Me ofreció quedarme y compartir la tarta con él, intenté liberarme con una excusa diciendo que mi mamá me estaba esperando y debía llegar rápido a mi casa… Él me dijo que sabía que estaba mintiendo, que mi madre no estaba en la casa – Tragué saliva y continué – Me dijo que estaba mal mentir… Que alguien debería enseñármelo –

Limpié un poco mi garganta y seguí – En ese momento me atacó. Inmovilizó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me obligo a besarlo. Cuando me negué me golpeó dos veces; una en la cara y otra en el estómago. Dijo que era una puta, que cualquiera podría merecer a una basura como yo. Pude liberar una mano pero él me volvió a golpear diciéndome que aun si me liberara no podría a hacer nada, que nadie me creería. Que yo era igual que mi madre – Tomé un poco de aire intentando calmar la rabia que sentí en mi cuerpo.

– Lo convencí de que cooperaría y le dije que quería ir a la habitación, él me agarró del brazo y me jaló escaleras arriba hacia allí. Se desnudó y se acostó en la cama, yo empecé a quitar mi ropa y me subí a sus piernas. Cuando cerró los ojos corte su pene con un cuchillo que traía en el bolsillo de mi hoodie. Murió desangrado. Después llegó Noah y ya conoces el resto – Terminé esta última parte de una manera apresurada.

– Él logró mmm ... ¿hacerte daño? – Me preguntó con incomodidad.

Sabía cuál era la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacerme directamente así que negué con mi cabeza – No. No alcanzó a hacerlo – Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Quien más sabia que estarías allí?, aparte de Shelby –

– No sé, creo que nadie. Shelby no contaría algo tan insignificante y todos mis amigos están fuera así que no hay nadie a quien yo pudiera haberle dicho a donde me dirigía –

– Bien, así será más fácil formar una coartada. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer … – Lo interrumpí de inmediato –

– Dijiste que cuando respondiera tus preguntas contestarías las mías –

– Prefieres que conteste tus preguntas o prefieres organizar la manera en la que no te puedan atrapar – Me quede callada – Eso pensé – dijo.

– Vi que trajiste la tarta que debías llevar, eso nos podría servir. Esto es lo que harás: Dirás que de camino a la casa de ese tipo te encontraste con Puck, hablaste un poco con él y te enteraste de que somos nuevos en Lima; decidiste ser una buena vecina y darnos la tarta como bienvenida; tú te quedaste en la casa pues te ofreciste a hacer la cena mientras Puck fue a la casa del señor No.1 con la intención de volver rápido a encontrarse contigo. Yo llegué poco después de que Puck saliera y te encontré aquí. Hemos estado aquí desde entonces. Todo esto por supuesto sólo en caso de que te lo pregunten –

Para ser sincera me pareció una idea estúpida. ¿Enserio sólo por decir que estuve con alguien en cierto lugar se supone que simplemente me creerían?, ¿Sin ninguna especie de evidencia o prueba de cualquier tipo que confirmara que esto era cierto más que mi palabra y la de ellos se supone que solo me creerían y ya?, ¿Sin más? No me fiaba. Pero bueno, era un plan y en ese momento era mucho más de lo que yo tenía.

Claro está que no contaba con la incompetencia de la cual sufría el cuerpo policial de Lima, Ohio.

– Está bien – Acepté.

– Bien, ahora que dejamos eso claro, pregúntame – Me quede pensando un momento, tenía tantas dudas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

– Por qué no empiezas por explicarme la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que yo entrara. ¿Cómo es que Noah sabía que yo estaría en esa casa? Yo no los conozco, a ninguno de los dos, de eso estoy segura, ¿cómo es que saben tanto sobre mí y sobre mi padre? –

– Yo no sabía que tú estarías allí, es decir, sabía que habría alguien allí pero no sabía que eras tú, yo no te conocía hasta hoy – Noah intentó defenderse.

– Jah claro – le dije con molestia – y tengo que creerte porque tú eres tan noble que no serias capaz de mentirme, ¿verdad? –

– Él dice la verdad – interrumpió Cristian – Puck no sabía con que se encontraría allí, solo le pedí que fuera, ayudara a quien lo necesitara y desapareciera cualquier evidencia –

Lo miré con desconfianza – ¿Qué habría pasado de haber sido él quien se encontrara vivo? –

Me miró y sonrió – Eso no pasaría – me dijo con seguridad – Yo estaba aquí cuando ibas de camino a esa casa. La mirada que llevabas, tu expresión corporal, todo me dijo lo pensabas hacer, vi esa mirada muchas veces y la tuya era la misma – En este momento mi rostro solo podría haber expresado confusión. Él siguió hablando – Por eso le pedí a Puck que fuera para allá, él no sabía con lo que se encontraría pero yo sí – En este momento lo interrumpí.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué lo dices como si yo hubiera querido hacerlo? No lo quería matar pero si no lo hacia el me habría hecho daño, ¡fue en defensa propia! –

– ¿Enserio crees eso? – me preguntó tranquilamente.

– ¡Claro que lo creo porque así fue! Y-Yo solo iba a entrar, de-dejar la maldita tarta e irme, ¡no tenía pensado tardarme más de 5 minutos! Era solo entrar y salir – Por alguna razón empecé a alterarme, me sentía nerviosa y las manos me empezaron a sudar.

– Si eso es cierto ¿por qué llevabas un cuchillo contigo? –

– P-Porque quería tener algo con que protegerme. No confiaba en él. ¡Tú no lo conocías! Ese tipo llevaba años siguiéndome, ¡mirándome como si fuera un animal!, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentara hacerme daño, lo presentía –

Él me miró con simpatía _'Pobre criatura, de verdad intenta cree lo que está diciendo'_ – Rachel tienes que calmarte, respira profundo – No me había fijado pero estaba hiperventilando – Te voy a decir lo que creo que pasó. Pero antes debes saber que yo sé quién era el señor No.1. Sé que llevaba siguiéndote y vigilando cada paso que das desde que tenías más o menos 7 años, conozco la obsesión que tenía contigo así como la intenciones que tenía cuando llegaste a su casa –

Se inclinó hacia adelante quedando un poco más cerca de mí – Pero no creo que esa sea la única razón por la que él está muerto; por la que tú lo mataste…

¿Nunca has sentido que funcionas diferente? ¿Qué a veces no comprendes del todo el comportamiento y las emociones de las personas? Yo creo que esto que paso fue solo el detonante de algo que lleva creciendo dentro de ti por mucho tiempo.

Este hombre te llevo hasta el límite e intento abusar de ti. Te dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo ¿no? Creo que disfrutaste matarlo. Verlo morir. Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo has querido hacerlo, satisfacer esa necesidad pero sabias que no estaba bien visto. Haz sido criada en una familia que dice ser católica y el asesinato es un pecado capital. Es lo que te lo han enseñado. Si no lo habías hecho antes no fue porque te llegaras a arrepentir por hacerlo, sino porque sabias que los demás te verían culpable.

Creo que lo mataste porque querías hacerlo, porque lo necesitabas. Por eso llevaste el cuchillo, sabias lo que ibas a hacer; por eso fuiste a ese lugar. Hubieras podido evitar todo esto sí solo te hubieras quedado en tu casa –

Empecé a negar repetidamente con mi cabeza – No sabes de lo que estás hablando, tarde o temprano lo hubiera intentado – me levanté del sillón –

– Yo creo que sabes que tengo razón, en el fondo lo sabes, siempre lo has hecho –

– ¡No!, él me obligo a matarlo, ¡yo no quería hacerlo y no lo hubiera hecho si él simplemente hubiera mantenido sus asquerosas garras lejos de mí! – En este punto ya me encontraba gritando – ¡Tenia que defenderme, tenía derecho a hacerlo! ¡Yo no era su presa! –

Cristian se levantó del sillón e intento calmarme – Escúchame, sé que fuiste criada con ciertas reglas morales, a pesar de que no las entiendas las sigues porque es lo que te enseñaron pero esta situación, estos impulsos que sientes van mucho más allá de todo eso y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – Yo estaba llorando y buscando la manera de salir de allí. Respirando con dificultad y con lágrimas en mi rostro me dirigí hacia la puerta. Necesitaba aire.

– ¡Escúchame! Si piensas que el impulso que sentiste por matar a ese tipo fue fuerte no te imaginas la necesidad que vas a sentir ahora que por fin lo hiciste – Dijo siguiéndome – Tu cuerpo va a empezar a pedirte esa sensación que tuviste cuando lo mataste. Tienes que permitirme ayudarte, tienes que aprender a controlarlo antes de que esa necesidad te nuble y termines cometiendo una estupidez – dijo siguiéndome.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Noah intento detenerme. Me había olvidado de que él estaba con nosotros. Está vez pude golpearlo fuerte en la entrepierna antes de que pudiera abrazarme como lo hizo en la cocina, eso fue más que suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo. Salí de prisa de esa casa, me sentía encerrada allí dentro. Tenía que respirar.

Aun podía escuchar a Cristian llamándome pero yo solo seguí con mi camino. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

C: – Tendrás que vigilarla, no podemos permitir que haga algo que la pueda ponerla en peligro a ella o a alguien más –

P: – Ella no quiere tu ayuda, creo que quedo bastante claro –

C: – Es solo una niña, sabe lo que quiere pero no lo que necesita. Está desorientada. No se conoce y sin ayuda será como dejar libre a un tigre en un rebaño de corderos… Prometí ayudarla y lo voy a cumplir –

* * *

**** Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, espero que si les ha gustado me dejen reviews, favs o follows. Nos vemos en unos días ****


	6. Chapter 5

**** ¡Casi no termino este capituloooo! jaja estaba bloqueada y no encontraba la manera de poner lo que quería pero bueno, después de varios días al fin lo logré. Muchas gracias por los reviews, han sido pocos pero no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace ver que les ha gustado la historia. Es como un impulso más para seguir escribiendo ****

* * *

_I guess there is no surprise for me.  
_

Salí de esa casa con la intención de llegar a la mía, encerrarme en mi cuarto, dormir y de manera ingenua esperar que al despertarme todo haya sido una especie de alucinación causada por la falta de sueño que había sufrido durante las últimas semanas. No sé en qué momento caminé tanto, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Estaba totalmente metida en mi cabeza. No sentía cansancio, estaba ida.

Cuando por fin regresé a Tierra me di cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo había pasado por mi casa. Me encontraba a las afueras de Lima, cerca de la autopista que daba camino hacia Columbia. Había caminado durante por lo menos 90 minutos.

Caminé un poco más hasta que visualicé la autopista, cuando llegué allí me acerque a un paradero. Estaba agotada, ya no sentía mis pies, necesitaba sentarme. No podía seguir caminando, no tenía sentido hacerlo; no tenía a donde ir. Me senté en la banca del paradero, subí mis pies, abrace mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mirando hacia abajo.

Podía escuchar como algunos autos pasaban pero aparte de eso no se escuchaba nada, solo el ruido que algunos insectos causaban. Levanté mi cabeza cuando sentí que alguien se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca, era una anciana. La observe por un momento y ella volteo a verme cuando sintió mi mirada.

– Pequeña, ¿estás perdida? –

Negué con mi cabeza – No, señora. No estoy perdida –

Me miró algo preocupada – ¿Qué puede estar haciendo una niña como tú a esta hora en este lugar? – Me preguntó. Yo solo levante mis hombros como respuesta – Deberías ir a tu casa, puede ser peligroso estar en la calle de noche y en un lugar tan solitario. Tus padres deben estar preocupados –

– Lo dudo – dije en un susurro que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

Me sonrió simpáticamente – Tengo una nieta como de tu edad, es todo un caso. Desde que era pequeña y vi cómo se quitaba el pañal para jugar en el lodo con su cachorro supe que me iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. Mi hija quedo embarazada siendo solo una adolescente, así que tuve que terminar de criar a mi hija al tiempo que criaba a mi nieta. El padre de la niña no quiso tal responsabilidad y simplemente desapareció – No sabía por qué me contaba todo eso pero puse atención. Los buenos modales y el respeto a mis mayores fueron principios que siempre mantuve.

Agarró mi mano tranquilamente. Noté en su reloj que era más de las 9:00 pm – La familia debe ser mucha más que un laso de sangre. La familia es apoyo; amor; cariño; comprensión. Esto te da una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que puede que existan personas de tu familia con quienes no compartirás más que un vínculo sanguíneo. Pero la buena noticia es que a lo largo de tu vida encontrarás personas que sin tener ninguna obligación contigo, ningún parentesco, harán parte de tu propia familia y cumplirán ese papel a la perfección – Acarició un poco mi mano – Ve a casa. Quién sabe, quizás te lleves una sorpresa y te estén esperando –

– Esta bien – Dije. Me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar de regreso a casa. Antes de alejarme me dijo "Ten cuidado". Volteé un poco y le sonreí sin dejar de caminar.

De camino a mi casa empecé a pensar en lo que esa anciana me dijo; en la definición de familia que me dio. Explicaba muchas cosas que siempre me pregunté sobre ese concepto de familia que me inculcaron. La religión católica te enseña que la familia es lo más importante en el mundo, que debes honrar a tus padres y respetar a tus hermanos, que le debes todo lo que eres a tu familia.

Pero yo me preguntaba: ¿por qué la esposa de mi vecino iba a la iglesia cubriendo sus ojos con maquillaje esperando ocultar el moretón que aún era visible?, ¿por qué señores casados llegaban a la casa de mi madre y entraban con ella a su habitación?, ¿por qué algunos niños de mi escuela llegaban con el labio roto o con algún morado en sus cuerpos que se notaban en la clase de gimnasia? Si la familia es tan importante y todo el mundo tiene conocimiento de esto ¿por qué ese tipo de cosas pasaban?

Hasta los animales que creemos menos evolucionados tienen la capacidad de saber que tienen que proteger a los suyos. Está en su instinto. ¿En qué parte de nuestro proceso evolutivo se habrá perdido? Dejo de ser algo instintivo y pasó a ser optativo.

Tal vez sin quererlo esa noche aquella anciana logró darle respuesta a más de mis preguntas que lo que la misma iglesia y religión habían logrado.

Sentí que fueron horas y horas las que caminé y aun no llegaba a casa. "¿Cómo mierdas llegué tan lejos a pie sin haberme dado cuenta?" me preguntaba. Anhelaba mi cama, mi cuarto, mi espacio. Por fin empecé a ver a lo lejos mi casa. Hubiera corrido de no haber estado tan cansada. No pueden culparme, había sido un día agotador. Estaba drenada.

Cuando por fin estuve cerca pude reconocer el carro de Shelby frente a la casa. Seguí caminando hasta que finalmente estuve frente a la puerta de entrada, sabía qué hora era exactamente solo sabía que debía ser muy tarde. Saqué mis llaves, abrí con cuidado la puerta y entré. En el pechero estaba su chaqueta y en el sofá su bolso pero no veía a nadie. 11:07 pm decía en el reloj.

No tenía hambre ni sed ni nada, solo quería llegar a mi cama y recostarme. De camino a mi habitación pase por la de mi mamá, la puerta estaba entre cerrada. Con cuidado e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible la abrí un poco para poder mirar el interior. Se encontraba durmiendo y no estaba sola. Volví a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado y seguí mi camino a mi habitación.

Me puse mi pijama, cepillé mi cabello y lave mis dientes, luego me acosté. No tardó mucho en vencerme el sueño. "_Supongo que no hay sorpresa para mí_" fue lo último que pensé. Sin lugar a dudas era el día mas agitado que había tenido en toda mi vida pero esa noche dormí como no lo había podido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Cuando desperté pude escuchar un murmullo. Me estiré un poco, restregué mi ojos y salí rumbo al primer piso que fue de donde creí provenía aquel murmullo. Al llegar encontré a mi madre sentada en la sala con la boca abierta y muy concentrada de lo que pasaba en el televisor. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia el televisor me encontré con una imagen directa del frente de la casa del señor No.1. Una reportera hablaba sobre la noticia.

"_Estamos presentes en el lugar de los hechos donde este trágico asesinato ha tomado lugar. Esta mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del señor No.1 habitante de Lima, Ohio, por su empleada de servicio quien se encontraba de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo después de que el día anterior había recibido el día libre. _

_Según su testimonio al entrar a la casa no noto nada extraño excepto la ausencia del señor No.1, al no encontrarlo en la plata baja de la casa se dirigió al segundo. Fui allí, en la habitación principal donde se encontró con la terrorífica escena. El cuerpo de quien fue su jefe se encontraba expuesto y mutilado por lo que se asume que la causa de muerte pudo ser la pérdida de sangre". _

Podía ver en el fondo como sacaban el cadáver tapado con una sábana blanca. Cuando la cámara volvió a enfocar a la reportera ella no estaba sola. Había un policía a su lado. Cristian. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

"_Me encuentro con el nuevo jefe de policía de Lima, el agente Cristian Puckerman. Recordemos que el anterior jefe de policía se jubiló hace tan solo unos días. _

– _Agente, ¿que nos puede decir sobre los hechos ocurridos? _–

– _En la mañana fue encontrado en el lugar del crimen cuerpo del señor No.1 quien vivía en esta casa. Según la cantidad de sangre encontrada en la escena se estableció que la causa de su muerte fue la pérdida de sangre por amputación. Se estima que la hora de su muerte fue entre las 1:30 y 2:30 de la tarde del día de ayer._

_A pesar de que no se ha podido encontrar algún testimonio útil para la investigación nuestros criminalistas creen que se trató de un crimen de odio por las condiciones en las que fue encontrado el cadáver _–

– _¿Qué dicen los vecinos del lugar? _–

– _Debido a la época de vacaciones escolares no hay muchas personas que se encuentren en sus casas, la mayoría se encuentran de viaje y de los pocos que estaban en casa ninguno notó nada fuera de lo normal _–

– _¿Tienen alguna pista que los pueda llevar al asesino? _–

– _No puedo revelar esa información porque podría interferir con la investigación. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que tenemos a nuestros mejores investigadores y criminalistas trabajando en el caso. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar al asesino. Pedimos a la comunidad que por favor se comunique con la policía en caso de tener cualquier tipo de información sobre lo ocurrido _–

– _Gracias por su tiempo, agente _–

– _Un gusto _–" Vi como Cristian regresaba a la casa.

"_Bueno, seguiremos pendientes del desarrollo de esta noticia para mantenerlos a ustedes informados sobre los avances que se realicen en la investigación sobre el asesin…" _El televisor se apagó y Shelby se levantó. Cuando se dio vuelta me vio.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –

– Lo mismo que tú: viendo la noticia. Él es el señor a quien me mandaste a llevarle la torta, ¿verdad? – Pregunté fingiendo ignorancia en el asunto.

– Sí, era él. ¿Lo hiciste? –

Por un momento me asusté y me confundí por la pregunta pero no permití que mi rostro lo reflejara – No, no alcance a llevársela. De camino hacia su casa me encontré con uno de los nuevos vecinos, el hijo del oficial Puckerman, se llama Noah. Me contó que habían llegado hace solo unos días a Lima así que me pareció buena idea darle la tarta como bienvenida. Me invitó a su casa a compartirla con él y su padre y yo acepté. Estuve allí toda la tarde –

Ella me miró, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina pasando por mi lado – Ven a desayunar – me dijo.

Me asombré un poco, no era seguido que pasaba que ella estuviera en casa cuando yo me levantaba y menos que estuviera dispuesta a prepararme el desayuno. La seguí y me senté en el comedor. Ella sirvió mi desayuno y el suyo y comimos en silencio.

Dicen que las madres sienten y saben. La verdad creo que en fondo siempre supo que había sido yo.

– Esta tarde debes alistarte como corresponde para ir al sepelio del señor No.1 –

– ¿Por qué? – Se escapó la pregunta de mi boca.

– "¿Por qué?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Porque es lo correcto. Él era un buen hombre y no merecía la forma en la que murió. Debemos ir a mostrar nuestro respeto y condolencias –

Gracias a que se determinó rápidamente la causa de la muerte y que al parecer no fue mucha la evidencia que pudieron encontrar en el cuerpo este fue entregado a las pocas horas a su familia para que pudieran darle entierro esa misma tarde. Su ex-esposa vivía en otra ciudad con sus hijos. Se habían separado después de que en una de las tantas peleas domésticos que tenían él la golpeo tan fuerte que estuvo hospitalizada durante más de una semana.

Ella tuvo que irse del pueblo porque no soporto ser juzgada por los demás. El maldito dijo que lo había hecho porque ella le había sido infiel así que él tuvo que defender su hombría. Por supuesto que todos le creyeron, si incluso en ese momento el sacerdote en su pequeño discurso estaba comentando el "gran hombre" que el hijo de puta había sido y el "gran ejemplo" que le brindo a sus hijos y a la comunidad en general.

Los tres se encontraban en la primera fila de sillas en la iglesia. La más cercana al ataúd. Cuando fuimos a presentarles nuestras condolencias noté que ninguno tenía algún rastro de haber llorado. Ni una sola lagrima. Si algo se veían afanados por poder salir de allí.

El sepelio terminó y mucha gente se quedó contando anécdotas o lo que fuera sobre su relación con el tipo. Mi mamá y yo nos fuimos apenas termino, ella no tenía ganas de quedarse y yo lo agradecía.

Llegamos a la casa y yo me fui a mi habitación. Mi vida volvía a ser normal, tanto como la de cualquier niño a mi edad. Sin ninguna preocupación más que mis notas y lo que quería hacer en mi futuro. Ya no recordaba lo que era eso.

3 días después lo empecé a sentir. Al principio fue leve, era como si sintiera ganas de ejercitarme, de moverme, de hacer algo. Ustedes deben conocer esa sensación; la de levantarse un domingo temprano y pensar "quiero salir a correr". No importa nunca haber tenido la costumbre, ese día simplemente tuviste ganas de hacerlo así que saliste, fuiste a un parque e hiciste ejercicio.

Eso hice yo, empecé a correr cada mañana. Los primeros días 30 minutos corriendo eran suficientes, después necesitaba 40, luego 50; llegué a correr durante 1 hora y 30 minutos antes de que dejara de funcionar. Esa energía extra que sentía que debía quemar se hacía cada vez más grande. Intenté complementar mi rutina con flexiones pero nada funcionaba.

Decidí meterme al gimnasio, supuse que alguien podía enseñarme que tipos de ejercicios debía hacer para dejar de sentirme tan llena de energía todo el tiempo. La verdad no funcionaban, seguía sintiéndome hiperactiva todo el tiempo, pero se convirtió en parte de mi rutina así que no lo dejé.

Después de 10 días se volvió insoportable. No sentía sueño, ni cansancio y no soportaba quedarme quieta, si lo hacía empezaba a sentir temblores en mis manos. Cada vez que sentía que esa necesidad me sobrepasaba salía a correr, no importaba la hora ni el día, simplemente lo hacía.

Un día en una de las tantas veces que sentí la necesidad de salir a correr supe que era lo que necesitaba.

Me contaba corriendo en la calle, un poco lejos de mi casa, debían ser las 11 de la noche más o menos. Llevaba más de 40 minutos corriendo y lo hacía a un buen ritmo. Empecé a escuchar gritos, como una pelea; seguí corriendo en esa dirección. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué era lo que sucedía me detuve.

Un tipo quien parecía estar drogado estaba robando a una señora, no alcance a ver a quien solo vi al tipo corriendo en otra dirección. Mi primer instinto en condiciones normales probablemente hubiera sido ayudar a quien sea que el desgraciado había robado pero yo no me encontraba en condiciones normales. Cuando vi al tipo huir mi corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente y en todo lo que podía pensar era seguirlo y alcanzarlo.

Empecé a correr por una calle paralela y en la misma dirección en la que él lo hizo, mi respiración se aceleró y podía sentir mis latidos en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando aumenté mi velocidad. Llegué a una cuadra en la que podía cruzar por un callejón para llegar a la calle por la que él venía corriendo. Sabía que lo había pasado hace algunos segundos, tanto tiempo corriendo cada mañana tenía que haberme servido de algo.

Crucé el callejón despacio. Estaba bastante oscuro, la única luz que llegaba a iluminar un poco ese callejón era la de la luna. A mitad del callejón pude distinguir un gran bote de basura metálico y al pasar cerca a este con mi pie moví algo que sonó como una barra de metal. Me agaché y la recogí; era una barra un poco más corta que el largo de mi brazo y de por lo menos dos pulgadas de diámetro. Con la barra en mi mano seguí cruzando ese callejón y antes de salir a la calle escuche que él se acercaba por lo que me detuve.

El ladrón ya no venía corriendo, solo caminaba tambaleándose un poco con algo de prisa y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás cuidando que nadie lo siguiera. Me puse la capota de mi hoodie y cruce la calle rápidamente cuando lo vi meterse al callejón frente al que yo estaba. Me mantuve a una distancia prudencial evitando que se diera cuenta que lo seguía.

Me fui acercando cada vez más apretando fuertemente la barra de metal en mi mano. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a sentir esa paz que me generaba ver la vida escapar de los ojos de una persona, sentir su corazón dejar de latir y dejar de escuchar su respiración. Tenía que volver a sentir esa tranquilidad.

Antes de que pudiera acercarme más sentí que me agarraban por detrás tapando mi boca y agarrando mi mano en la cual llevaba la barra de metal. El ladrón siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tras él hasta que lo perdí de vista.

– Te dije que cometerías una estupidez – Me dijeron al oído.

* * *

**** El próximo capitulo espero terminarlo esta noche y si es posible subirlo hoy mismo, sino mañana en la mañana. En el se van a responder la mayoría de preguntas que la llegada de Cristian y Noah Puckerman pudieron haber generado. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos. Recuerden reviews, seguir o fav si les ha gustado la historia. ****


	7. Chapter 6

**** ¡Hooola!, me demore un poco porque quise organizar un poco todo para que a partir del próximo capitulo empiece a aparecer Quinn y los demás. Por favor si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en reviews o en PM. No tengo la historia escrita, solo la idea así que puede que a veces olvide atar todo y surjan preguntas, será muy bueno para el desarrollo de la historia si me avisan. Espero les guste. ****

* * *

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa de los Puckerman, sentada en el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado semanas atrás. Cristian frente a mí y Noah en una silla un poco aparte.

Después de que Cristian evitó que matara al ladrón me llevo hasta su auto. Me pidió que me subiera y así lo hice. Por la manera en que me lo pidió o más bien me lo exigió sabía que no podía protestar. El viaje hasta su casa fue en total silencio. Bajamos del auto, entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en la sala. Noah bajó de su cuarto en cuanto escuchó el auto.

– Te dije que no ibas a poder controlarlo – Inició Cristian – ¿Me crees ahora? –

No le contesté, ni siquiera lo miré. Lo siento, soy orgullosa.

– Te contaré una historia. Es sobre un hombre que una vez conocí, hace más o menos 20 años. Lo conocí en un bar en Cincinnati –

**Flashback POV Cristian**

Había terminado mi ronda como patrullero y quise ir a tomarme una cerveza. Fui a mi bar preferido, me acerque a la barra y pedí mi cerveza. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a un hombre en traje sentado en una mesa al fondo del bar, se veía bastante borracho y parecía estar hablando solo, como pensando en voz alta. Me acerque a él creyendo que tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –

Él levanto la cabeza, me miro y se empezó a reír – ¡Oficial!, claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo está usted? – me preguntó.

– ¿No cree que ya ha tomado lo suficiente? – Le pregunté señalando la botella que había en su mesa en la que todavía quedaba la mitad e ignorando su pregunta.

– ¿No cree que es de mala educación ignorar las preguntas que se le hacen en una conversación? – Me preguntó seriamente – Por favor, siéntese y acompáñeme con un trago. Será un honor para mí compartir mi mesa con un representante de la ley – Me dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

No le vi problema a sentarme y tomar un trago, después de todo ya había terminado mi horario de servicio así que tomé un asiento frente a él. Me pasó una copa en la que me sirvió un poco de licor y me la tome de un solo trago. Estaba fuerte.

– Así que dígame oficial… Puckerman – Me dijo después de leer mi uniforme – ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Me preguntó sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo; después me ofreció uno pero me negué agradeciéndole.

– Nada en especial, acabe de terminar mi ronda de patrullaje y quise venir a tomarme una cerveza – Le respondí tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza – ¿Y a usted? –

– Mi trabajo. Ya llevo una semana en esta ciudad. Amo mi trabajo pero odio tener que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa – Me dijo con melancolía – ¿Tiene familia, Puckerman? –

– Tengo esposa y estamos intentando tener un hijo. No lo hemos logrado pero no me preocupo, llevamos muy poco tiempo intentándolo. ¿Usted tiene familia? –

– Sí, tengo esposa y tres hijos pero ya casi todos son adultos – Me dijo con una sonrisa – Crecen muy rápido. Cuando tenga su hijo disfrute cada momento porque cuando menos lo espere estarán gritando y pidiendo libertad. Jajaja, adolescentes… –

Pidió otra copa, las lleno de licor y brindo conmigo. "Por la familia" dijo.

– ¿Le gusta su trabajo, oficial? – Me preguntó después de un momento en silencio.

– Sí. No es lo que pensé que sería cuando era pequeño pero estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo –

Él se quedó analizándome un momento y me dijo – Debe ser frustrante –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunté.

– Ser policía – tomó un trago y elaboró cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una explicación – ¿Cuántas personas arresta diariamente?, ¿1?, ¿5?, ¿10?, ¿100? – Me preguntó con curiosidad – ¿Sabe cuántas de esas personas van realmente a la cárcel y no solo a un calabozo por algunos días? Yo diría que como máximo la mitad, siendo optimista claro está – se burló – ¿No le perece frustrante, oficial? ¿Tener que arrestar a la misma persona por los mismos delitos una y otra vez? ¿Qué por más esfuerzo que usted ponga buscándolos, persiguiéndolos y arrestándolos exista la posibilidad de que asesinos y violadores lleguen a salir de la cárcel si saben acomodar la ley a su manera? –

Tomó una gran calada de su cigarrillo y continuo – ¿Si vio las noticias de hoy, Puckerman? Este tipo, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? – Movió su mano un poco en el aire intentando recordar – ¡Williams!, sí, Steve Williams. Este tipo es dueño de varias empresas en esta ciudad. Puede no ser millonario pero definitivamente el dinero no es un problema en su lista. Él fue acusado por su esposa por maltrato. La policía hizo la investigación y lo arrestaron hace cerca de tres meses. Estuvo en la cárcel mientras llegaba su juicio –

Se recostó más en su silla – Un juez lo liberó hace 2 días por vencimiento de términos e "inconsistencias" en la investigación – hizo comillas con sus dedos – Yo digo que Williams le pago a quien debía... Esta mañana mató a su esposa – Volvió a tomar un trago – Averiguó donde estaba viviendo, llevo un arma y en la entrada de la casa le disparó en el rostro –

No lo sabía. Sabía quién era Steve Williams; todo el mundo en Cincinnati lo sabía. Cuando se destapo la noticia de su acusación por maltrato fue todo un escándalo y no hubo rincón en el que no se hablara del gran empresario que golpeaba a su mujer. Pero no tenía idea de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

– Ahora estará condenado a más de 20 años de cárcel por homicidio agravado – Me dijo mirando hacia un lado – Pero dígame, oficial. ¿De verdad importa? La justicia ya le falló a esa mujer, ella ya está muerta; le falló a sus hijos porque al desgraciado no le importó volarle la cabeza con esos niños a una habitación de distancia; le falló a su familia quienes pidieron protección para ella por tanto tiempo pero nunca fueron tomados enserio –

Tomó una última calada y apagó el cigarrillo con rabia en la mesa – Williams probablemente se sienta realizado por haber cumplido con su cometido. Estoy seguro de que compro su libertad solo para matarla, para terminar con lo que había empezado. Y lo logró. No necesitó más de 3 días y no le importó que hubiera testigos. Todo porque no fueron capaces de encerrarlo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad –

Se quedó en silencio por un momento – ¿Qué sentiría usted, Puckerman?, si usted hubiera arrestado a Steve Williams, lo hubiera llevado a juicio y hubiera visto como lo liberaban por alguna mierda burocrática ¿Qué hubiera sentido? – Se acercó más a mí poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa e inclinando su cuerpo.

– O mejor aún. ¿Qué sentiría usted si después de soportar el infierno que esa mujer vivió, cuando por fin creé que se acabará, cuando por fin tiene una pequeña esperanza de que su vida cambiará para mejor, la justicia, quien se supone debió haberlo protegido, le falla y no solo libera a quien lo hizo miserable sino que permite que él llegue hasta su casa, hasta ese pequeñísimo rincón en el que se siente seguro y ponga una bala entre sus cejas en presencia de sus hijos? – Me preguntó terminando en un susurro.

No sabía que responderle. No era capaz de imaginarme en esa situación. No quería hacerlo.

– Apuesto a que no es capaz siquiera de imaginarlo. No lo culpo. ¿Quién querría estar en los zapatos de esa mujer? –

– Puede que no los atrape a todos y que no todos lleguen a cumplir una condena justa pero es mi trabajo intentarlo – Contesté. Sentí que debía defenderme.

– Y sinceramente, ¿cree que es suficiente? – Me preguntó. "_No. No lo es_" pensé. Cuando no le contesté el cambio de tema rápidamente. Terminamos la botella y pedimos otra, seguimos tomando por un largo rato. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada cuando decidimos que era hora de dejar de tomar e ir a dormir. Mi casa quedaba cerca así que me iría caminando pero el hotel en el que él se hospedaba quedaba un poco retirado de bar. Estábamos esperando su taxi a la entrada del bar cuando me preguntó – ¿Alguna vez ha matado a alguien, Puckerman? –

– No, hasta el momento no he tenido que hacerlo – A pesar de estar alcoholizado sabía que no era solo una simple pregunta – ¿Y usted? ¿Alguna vez ha matado a alguien? –

El taxi paró frente a nosotros – Jamás he matado a una persona. Pero me encanta la caza – Me dijo con una sonrisa antes de subirse al taxi.

**END Flashback POV Cristian**

– Lo volví a encontrar en el mismo bar tiempo después y por fin supe su nombre. Hiram Berry –

Sabía que Cristian había conocido a mi padre pero no creí que hubiera sido en esas circunstancias. No sé porque me sorprendía; después de todo, las principales características que me dieron de mi padre fueron que se la pasaba trabajando y que le encantaba el licor.

– Sé que lo conociste, ya me lo habías dicho pero ¿qué tiene que ver tu relación con él en todo esto? –

– Tu físico y tu sentido del humor no es lo único que compartes con él, Rachel. Te dije que había visto tu mirada antes, que sabía lo que estabas pensando hacer. Esa mirada es la misma que tenía tu padre. Él era como tú, no completamente pero si hasta cierto punto – Después de esa noche en el bar nos empezamos a encontrar más seguido y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Después de algunos meses me invitó a cazar. Allí me confeso lo que le pasaba. La hiperactividad, las ganas de moverse, los temblores, esa necesidad que sentía y que solo era calmada cazando. Matando. ¿Te suena familiar? –

Moví mi cabeza despacio en forma afirmativa. Él se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala.

– La primera vez que mató a un animal fue cuando tenía 15 años, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando las ganas de hacerlo. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más simplemente quebró, no pudo controlarlo y termino por matar a su propio perro, a su mascota. Al ver que funcionó lo tomo como un hobby ocasional. Cada vez que lo necesitaba iba a una zona de caza y tomaba lo que necesitaba.

Le gustaba herir a su presa solo lo suficiente para que no pudieran escapar. Después se acercaba y las mataba. Se quedaba junto al cuerpo y con una mano en el pecho del animal esperaba hasta que dejara de respirar. Me dijo que debía hacerlo, que era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Que de no calmar esa ansiedad que sentía temía llegar a hacerle daño a alguna persona. Con el paso de los años ya no funcionaba del todo bien así que empezó a tomar. "_Si tomo lo suficiente no tendré ni fuerzas ni cabeza para hacerle daño a alguien_" decía. Convivio con esa necesidad toda su vida. Lo llamaba su "Dark Passenger" –

– Yo jamás le haría daño a un animal. Ellos son inocentes y no tienen la capacidad de decidir, solo actúan por instinto – Le dije.

– Lo sé. Para tu padre quitarle la vida a un animal era suficiente para calmar sus impulsos. Para ti no lo sería, ni aunque lo intentaras. Tú eres diferente –

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy diferente? –

– Para empezar tú fuiste capaz de quitarle la vida a una persona. Tu padre jamás hizo algo parecido. Tus impulsos son mucho más fuertes. Y sé que eres diferente porque tu padre me lo dijo. No me preguntes como pero él lo sabía, incluso antes de que nacieras, lo sabía, lo sentía. Por eso él quiso que Shelby mmm abortara – Me dijo esto último tratando de no herirme – Porque sabía por lo que pasarías. Pero cuando naciste él estaba agradecido de que su estupidez no hubiera terminado con tu vida – Terminó.

– ¿Es por eso que apareciste aquí de la nada? – Le pregunté después de haber digerido toda la información que me dio.

– Sí. Es por él que estoy aquí. Antes de morir le prometí que cuidaría de ti y te ayudaría. Después de que Hiram murió Shelby me prohibió acercarme a ti o a cualquiera de los miembros de tu familia. Nunca le agradé; ella creía que yo era solo un compañero de borrachera de tu padre. Es por eso que siempre estuve pendiente de ti desde lejos, tenía que saber cuándo era conveniente intervenir –

– Si estás aquí para ayudarme dime: ¿cómo me deshago de esto? –

– Lamento decirte que no sé cómo. No se siquiera si sea posible. No estoy aquí para ayudarte a deshacerte de él, estoy aquí para ayudarte a controlarlo antes de que él te controle a ti –

– ¿Cómo harás eso? –

– Dirigiéndolo. Matar es algo que tú necesitas, para este momento ya te habrás dado cuenta. Lo único que podemos hacer es usarlo de la mejor manera posible. Rachel, hay ciento de asesinos y delincuentes peligrosos a los que la justicia jamás alcanza, que se escurren entre los dedos de quienes pretenden hacerlos pagar por sus delitos. Se reproducen como ratas… Intentar ponerlos a todos tras las rejas no es suficiente – Dejó de caminar por la sala y paró al fondo de la sala, viéndome directamente – Tú podrías ser quien los hiciera pagar, quien trajera a sus víctimas algo de tranquilidad. Podrías limpiar un poco este planeta de basuras como el No.1. Eres diferente Rachel, de cierta forma has evolucionado así que no será fácil pero debo intentarlo, se lo debo a tu padre. Solo necesito saber si pondrás de tu parte –

– ¿No tengo otra opción verdad? –

– No, si no quieres terminar atrapada. Soy policía, hago bien mi trabajo pero sé que a veces un buen trabajo no es suficiente. Te enseñare todo lo que debes saber para no dejar rastros que nosotros, los policías, podamos seguir. Te encargarás únicamente de quienes no podamos atrapar. Si no tenemos pistas no tenemos caso así que tendrás luz verde, ese es el trato. Tu padre se encargó de dejarte suficiente dinero para todo lo que sea necesario, yo estoy a cargo de este hasta que seas mayor de edad. ¿Cuento contigo? – Me preguntó.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un momento – ¿Cuando empezamos? – fue mi respuesta

* * *

****Próximo capitulo probablemente hasta el fin de semana. Gracias por leer ****


	8. Chapter 7

**Perdón por la demora, se que dije que iba a actualizar hace como 5 días pero ando sin Internet y no se cuando se arregle. Traté de hacer este capitulo un poco largo para compensar la demora jaja. Espero les guste.**

* * *

_"La mejor forma de que pases desapercibida no es que nadie sepa quién eres, es que todos te conozcan pero nadie sospeche de ti__."_

_Tienes que conocer muy bien a quien elijas. Investiga y asegúrate de toda la información antes de actuar. Recuerda el trato: solo quien este fuera de nuestro alcance te pertenece._

Cerré mi laptop. Levaba 2 semanas investigando a este hombre diariamente, estaba lista. Era sospechoso de haber atropellado a dos niños, hermanos, uno de 7 y otro de 9 años quienes murieron casi instantáneamente debido al impacto. Ocurrió poco después de las 7 de la noche en los alrededores de la granja en la que los niños vivían con sus padres; estaban jugando con una pelota en su granja, cerca de la carretera, cuando el balón se les escapo y fueron a buscarlos una camioneta blanca los arrollo a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera intentó detenerse.

La descripción del carro era todo lo que la policía tenía para seguir con la investigación. Entrevistaron a todas las personas quienes eran propietarias de ese tipo de camionetas, incluido el responsable quien aseguro haber vendido su camioneta días atrás. Todos tenían 'coartadas sólidas' según los investigadores. Después de algunas semanas el caso se enfrió y se empezó a especular que el culpable era de alguna ciudad lejana y que solo iba de paso por Lima.

Revisé a todos los entrevistados por la policía corroborando sus testimonios y todos parecían confiables excepto uno. Era un hombre de unos 43 años con problemas de bebida. Había sido arrestado y pasado varias noches en un calabozo por alteración al orden público en repetidas ocasiones. Revisé su casa y no encontré nada, solo un auto que se supone compró con la venta de la camioneta. No encontré nada que lo involucrara directamente pero sabía que era él a quien buscaba así que empecé a seguirlo.

Un día lo seguí hasta un deposito a las afueras del pueblo, allí se encontró con otro hombre a quien le entrego unas llaves para luego del depósito sacar una camioneta. Por lo visto era cierto que había vendido la camioneta pero aún no había hecho la entrega del vehículo. Tenía algunas manchas en el parachoques delantero y en los rines. Al parecer no le importó lo suficiente como para limpiarlo correctamente.

_Haz seguimiento. Apréndete toda su rutina; a qué horas se levanta; a qué horas se acuesta; con quien se encuentra; todo. Así evitarás sorpresas._

Básicamente vivía para abrir un taller y emborracharse. Se levantaba casi al medio día, luego de prepararse iba a su taller, allí se quedaba hasta la noche para luego ir a un bar donde se encontraba a beber con sus amigos. A veces se iba por su cuenta y otras lo sacaban a patadas por formar problemas; luego conducía hasta su casa. La única diferencia ocurría los fines de semana donde solo se quedaba en su casa tomando hasta perder la conciencia y en la noche iba al taller a usar la computadora hasta la mañana siguiente.

Revisé ese computador hace algunos días buscando alguna especie de cámara de seguridad instalada en el taller pero todo lo que encontré fueron algunas cuentas de cobro, balances generales y porno. Porno de todo tipo, algunas cosas que ni conocía y que prefiero no recordar. Enfermo.

_Lleva ropa adecuada, nada llamativo. _

Después de bañarme me empecé a vestir. Una camisa manga larga gris, un jean negro, tennis cómodos oscuros y una moña para agarrar mi cabello. Me mire al espejo, "_Lista" _pensé. Me preparé algo ligero para comer y salí. Tomé el auto, me puse mis guantes y me dirigí hasta el taller.

_Prepara el lugar. Mucho plástico, cinta y papel transparente. Tienes que ser muy ordenada, no querrás formar un desastre que será más complicado limpiar. _

Bajé del auto dejándolo parqueado en la parte trasera del taller. Probé la puerta trasera pero estaba asegurada, revise todo las paredes hasta que encontré una ventana sin asegurar, entre por ella y luego abrí la puerta trasera para poder meter de manera más cómoda todo lo que necesitaba.

Tenía por lo menos una hora antes de que el hombre llegara como de costumbre a su taller así que me tomé mi tiempo. Saqué de la cajuela un montón de plástico y lo metí al taller. Empecé a juntarlo con cinta de tal manera que parecían cortinas que colgaban de un barandal que se encontraba en el techo, también puse una gran cantidad en el piso. Junté dos mesas, las forré con plástico transparente y las puse en la mitad de la habitación que había fabricado. Después de terminar de organizar todo como debía miré el resultado. Perfecto.

_Este dinero será suficiente para que consigas lo que creas que vas a usar. Cuchillos, armas, lo que sea. No necesito saberlo. Serán tus materiales._

Nunca me gustaron las armas, hacen mucho ruido y forman un desastre, además de que pueden fallar. Los cuchillos son silenciosos, más personales y no fallan si tú no fallas.

Después de sacar un botiquín y una maleta con mis materiales de la cajuela regresé al taller. Extendí el kit de cuchillos sobre una de las mesas. 25 cuchillos de todos los tipos y formas.

_El tranquilizante te permitirá ponerlos fuera de juego. 4ml te darán suficiente tiempo para inmovilizarlos y prepararlos antes de que despierten._

Del botiquín saqué una jeringa y el tranquilizante. Cargué la jeringa con un poco más de 4.5ml; el tipo era bastante grande y no quería inconvenientes. Era preferible que despertara después y no antes de lo planeado. Con cuidado guardé la jeringa en la parte trasera del pantalón entre el cinturón y las presillas. Todo listo. Subí un poco la manga de mi camisa y mire el reloj. Faltaban 8 minutos para que llegara.

Caminé hacia la parte delantera del taller y esperé. Cuando escuché un carro parquear me paré detrás de la puerta sabiendo que había llegado la hora. Mi cuerpo lo sabía, como siempre mi corazón empezó a bombear fuertemente pero el hecho de saber lo que vendría evitaba que la ansiedad me manejara. Él abrió la puerta, entró al taller y caminó hacia su escritorio sin notar mi presencia.

_Alguna vez mencionaste que no podías distinguir el rostro de algunos hombres, que los veías de manera borrosa y sin ningún rasgo. Si así era como veías al señor No.1 lo único que se me ocurre es que quizás eso pasa cuando te sientes en peligro o amenazada. Tal vez tu cerebro lo bloquea; puede que al no ver su rostro el miedo disminuya y te permita actuar._

Cerré la puerta llamando su atención. Su rostro era claro. "_Piece of cake_" dije en mi mente.

– En que te puedo ayudar preciosa – Me preguntó con una sonrisa que él creía coqueta – Hoy no hay servicio pero por ti podría hacer una excepción – Yo sonreí mientras me acercaba. "_Típico_" pensé – Dime lo que sea que necesites. Lo que sea – Me dijo de manera sugerente cuando yo me encontraba frente a él.

_Por tu género, tu contextura y tu estatura no representarás ninguna amenaza para ellos por lo que te permitirán acercarte mucho. Utiliza esa ventaja._

Deje de sonreír lentamente y su cara cambio un poco. No permití que reaccionara e inyecte rápidamente su cuello. No tardó ni 3 segundos en caer.

Después de que supe que había detrás de la llegada de los Puckerman a Lima mi relación con Noah mejoró considerablemente y empezamos a compartir muchas actividades juntos, entre estas el hacer ejercicio, practicar artes marciales y levantar pesas. A pesar de que mi fuerza había aumentado no dejaba de complicarse la tarea de arrastrar y subir a un hombre de más de 90 kilos a una mesa. Cuando por fin lo logré quité su ropa, cubrí en plástico su cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado y le puse cinta en la boca.

De la maleta saqué un delantal de los usados por carniceros así como también la foto de Cody y Aaron, los niños que murieron a manos de este conductor borracho e imprudente. Cambié mis guantes de cuero por unos de nitrilo negro desechables y me acerque al hombre. Le di un par de palmadas en la cara para que despertara.

– Hola – dije cuando sus ojos por fin dejaron de mirar para todo lado y se enfocaron en mí. Quité la cinta de su boca para que pudiera hablar.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado? – Me contestó intentando soltarse.

– Soy la persona que te va a hacer pagar todo lo malo que has hecho. Aunque aquí lo importante no es quien soy yo sino quienes eran esos 2 niños que atropellaste – Le dije sacando la foto de los niños.

– Ya le dije a la policía que no tuve nada que ver, ¡hace días que vendí la camioneta! – Me dijo nervioso.

– Te creo. De otra forma no habrías podido comprar el auto que está parqueado fuera del taller en este momento. ¿Olvidaste mencionarle a la policía que aún no habías entregado la camioneta? ¿Qué todavía estaba en un depósito de tu propiedad a las afueras de Lima? –

La forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron me dijo que efectivamente tenía razón – Hace falta tener muy poco corazón o estar muy muy ebrio para atropellar a dos niños y no intentar siquiera detenerse… Eran los únicos hijos de esa familia. ¿Viste la entrevista a la madre? Dijo que Cody quería ser astronauta y Aaron veterinario. Lindos niños, ¿no crees? – Conversé mientras sacaba unas pequeñas láminas de vidrio de mi maleta.

Contarles sobre sus víctimas a las personas que caían en mis manos me hacía sentir que de verdad impartía un poco de justicia en favor de dichas víctimas y sus familias. Matarlos sin que supieran que habían hecho no tenía sentido. Era parte de mi ritual personal así como lo era guardar una gota de su sangre.

Empezó a temblar y a llorar cuando me acerque a su cabeza con un pequeño cuchillo quirúrgico – ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

– Por favor no me hagas daño – Me suplico – Fue un accidente, yo no quería hacerles daño – Siguió pidiéndome y a llorar un poco más fuerte – No, por favor, no – Empezó a balbucear cuando acerque el cuchillo a su mejilla –

– Shhhh shhhh shhh no dolerá. Lo prometo – Susurré intentando calmar sus temblores. Hice un pequeño corte, tome una gota de su sangre y la puse en una de las láminas de vidrio sellándola con la otra. Se formó un perfecto círculo rojo. Guarde la lámina en un pequeño bolsillo de la maleta y me acerqué a mi kit dándole la espalda al hombre.

– Vi tu camioneta, o bueno, la que fue tu camioneta. No fuiste ni siquiera capaz de limpiar por completo los rastros de sangre. Supongo que dijiste que había golpeado a un animal que se te atravesó, ¿verdad?

En esas condiciones, en tan poco tiempo y para que no te hicieran más preguntas imagino que debiste haberla vendido a un precio muchísimo menor. Casi regalada – Comenté mientras pasaba la punta de mis dedos sobre los cuchillos decidiendo cual usar – Un buen negocio teniendo en cuenta que de esa manera comprabas tu libertad. Eso es hasta que aparecí yo, por supuesto – Finalmente agarré un cuchillo y volví a su lado.

– ¿Sabes de negocios? ¿Es por eso? ¿Por dinero? Puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras, todo lo que tengo solo tómalo – Me dijo un poco ilusionado creyendo que con eso podría librarse de mí.

Rodé mis ojos con molestia. Siempre hacían lo mismo. Intentaban dar lastima, si eso no funcionaba intentaban ofrecerme algo que pensaban que yo querría, apelaban a la religión y cuando nada parecía funcionar eran pocos los que simplemente se resignaban, algunos incluso me amenazaban lo cual me parecía gracioso porque por favor, amenazar a la persona que tiene el cuchillo mientras tu estas acostado e inmovilizado sobre una mesa no es lo más inteligente que podrías hacer ¿no?

– Vine aquí con un propósito y no fue el de sacarte dinero. Así que deja de hablar, no hay nada que quiera más que quitarte la vida – dije con finalidad acercándome a su cabeza.

Al escuchar esto él empezó a respirar rápidamente y a susurrar pidiéndome que no lo hiciera.

Levanté el cuchillo con ambas manos dejándolo a la altura de mis hombros y perpendicular a su pecho – Te diría que no dolerá pero no es cierto. Dolerá. Lo prometo – Bajé con fuerza el cuchillo incrustándolo directamente en la mitad de su pecho y me quedé en esa posición disfrutando del momento y de las sensaciones que me producía.

_Cuando termines tendrás que deshacerte de todo. Cualquier cosa que te ubique en ese lugar o que hayas utilizado, tendrás que hacer desaparecer todo. Eso incluye el cuerpo._

Después de que retiré el cuchillo empecé a preparar el cuerpo. Deshacerse de un cuerpo entero no es buena idea; no es fácil de transportar y se puede reconocer fácilmente. Lo aprendí después del No.2 donde demoré casi media hora moviendo el cuerpo desde el cuarto que había utilizado hasta mi auto el cual un policía detuvo cuando empezaba a salir de Lima. Afortunadamente fue Cristian, me había estado siguiendo para estar atento a que no hubiera ningún problema. Era como si se estuviera asegurando de que aprendiera a dar mis primeros pasos antes de soltarme.

Empecé a cortar. Con la práctica aprendí como y donde debía cortar exactamente para desprender los miembros con mayor facilidad y para evitar que se derramara mucha sangre que aparte de ser escandalosa es tediosa de limpiar.

Primero un corte lo suficientemente profundo para poder ver las articulaciones, luego con un cuchillo un poco curvo cortaba la coyuntura de los huesos para poder desprenderlos. Repetía este proceso en las rodillas, la cadera, los codos, los hombros y la nuca.

Voilà, un cuerpo humano convertido en un pequeño rompecabezas de 10 piezas.

Empaqué las piezas en diferentes bolsas y las llevé a la cajuela de mi auto. Desarmé el pequeño cuarto de plástico que había creado y me aseguré de guardar todo lo que había usado en más bolsas que metí en la cajuela junto con el delantal y los guantes.

Me volví a poner mis guantes de cuero y regresé al taller para asegurarme de que todo estaba listo. Después de haber recorrido el taller por completo buscando cualquier error volví a mi auto y conduje durante 30 minutos hasta la etapa final de todo el proceso: El lago St. Mary. Sabía por dónde entrar para evitar a cualquier persona que creyera buena idea estar en el lago un domingo a las 10 de la noche.

Llevé el auto lo más cerca posible al lago y descargué las bolas que contenían las piezas. Las cargué hasta el borde del lago, las llené con piedras y las monté en una canoa que saqué de unos árboles donde estaba escondida cubierta con algunas ramas, después me subí y empecé a remar. Una vez creí que la profundidad seria la adecuada tiré las bolsas al lago y vi cómo se sumergían. Cuando regresé al borde escondí nuevamente la canoa y regrese al auto.

En el camino de regreso a Lima me detuve frente a un gran bote de basura metálico que quedaba detrás de una estación de gasolina. En él metí todo el plástico que tenía en la cajuela procurando dejarlo bajo la basura que ya se encontraba allí de tal forma que quedaba cubierto.

Llegué a mi casa pasadas las 11 de la noche. Metí el auto al garaje y entré a la casa. Ingresé a mi habitación y de una reja de ventilación en una esquina inferior del cuarto saqué una pequeña caja de madera en la que guardé la lámina de vidrio que traía ese día. Una más para la colección, la No.21. Mirar esa caja me reconfortaba, al verla evitaba pensar en lo mal que estaba matar y procuraba concentrarme en aspectos positivos como en todas las personas que al fin recibieron justicia y en todas las vidas que ya no estarían en peligro.

El pensar que yo misma había logrado marcar una diferencia tan drástica me hacía sentir importante. No todos los días se sacan a 21 delincuentes de las calles para siempre.

Guardé la caja en su sitio y volví a mi cama. Tenía que dormir, el siguiente día sería un día con muchos cambios.

Había pasado poco más de dos años desde que empecé a recibir esa especie de entrenamiento por parte de Cristian. Al principio no fue fácil; soy muy terca y también lo era él, pero a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias logramos conectar y formar una fuerte unión. Me enseño mucho de procesos criminalísticos y de cómo se manejaban las cosas en la jefatura de policía. Aprendí todo; desde cómo plantar y leer evidencia hasta como ingresar a sus bases de datos sin ser rastreada.

Noah estaba al tanto de todo pero evitaba hablar muy de frente sobre el asunto, era como una regla que jamás acordamos pero que ambos respetábamos. Cada vez que nos veíamos y sabía que había estado ocupada me preguntaba: "¿Todo bien?", era su forma de preguntarme si no había tenido ningún problema. "Todo perfecto" siempre era mi respuesta.

Pasaron casi 2 meses antes de que pudiera matar al No.2 aplicando todo lo que había aprendido. En ese tiempo me di cuenta de que podía pasar un largo tiempo sin dejarme llevar por la necesidad de matar en tanto mantuviera mi mente ocupada investigando a mis objetivos, siguiéndolos, planeando el lugar y el momento en el que atacaría. El saber que llegaría ese momento era suficiente para mantenerme tranquila.

Mi relación con Shelby se volvió casi nula. Pasamos de compartir algún tiempo juntas a escasamente vernos, normalmente en las noches cuando ella llegaba. No era mucho lo que hablábamos, solo un 'Buenas noches' y poco más, ella llegaba cuando yo estaba por acostarme y yo me iba antes de que ella despertara. Una noche llegó y me dio la noticia.

– _Tienes que empacar, en dos días nos mudamos _–

– _¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? _–

– _Al otro lado de la ciudad. Me ofrecieron un trabajo para hacerme cargo de un bar y lo acepté. Ganaré mejor y podremos vivir mejor _–

– _¿Qué hay de mis estudios? _–

– _Hay un colegio a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, William McKinley High. Ya estas inscrita, solo tienes que ir a partir de la siguiente semana y listo _–

– _¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_ –

– _No creí que fuera a tener problemas con la mudanza, no es como si tuvieras muchos amigos a quien extrañar. Pensé que te alegrarías, los Puckerman viven en esa zona ¿no? _–

_Yo asentí en silencio. Hacia 3 meses que los Puckerman decidieron cambiarse de casa. Se mudaron más cerca de la estación de policía. _

Shelby nunca reconoció a Cristian. Siempre me decía que creía conocerlo de algún lado pero que no recordaba de dónde, creo que nunca se molestó en preguntarle su nombre o apellido cuando visitaba a mi padre en el hospital. Para ella él era Cristian Puckerman, un oficial de policía, nada más. Le gustaba mi relación con Noah aunque creía que había algo más que amistad. _"Es hijo de un policía y es apuesto. Es un buen partido, deberías aprovechar"_ me dijo cuándo lo conoció.

– _Bien, entonces empieza a empacar, pasado mañana a primera hora un camión vendrá y llevara todo. No quiero que me digas que olvidaste algo _–

El siguiente día seria mi primer día en WMH y no sabía qué esperar. Soy una persona un tanto perfeccionista. Si hago algo me gusta hacerlo bien, es por eso que cuando inicié mi entrenamiento me enfoqué muchísimo hasta el punto en el que deje de lado mi vida social. Mi rutina consistía en ir al colegio, después encontrarme con Cristian, a veces con Noah y luego volver a mi casa. Antes de darme cuenta de los pocos amigos que tenía todos los que me quedaban eran ellos dos.

Cuando Cristian se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado mis relaciones interpersonales me regaño. _"No puedes ser un bicho raro, eso solo pondrá más atención sobre ti. Tienes que socializar; así no te guste, así no te interese, no importa, debes hacerlo. Finge de ser necesario. La mejor forma de que pases desapercibida no es que nadie sepa quién eres, es que todos te conozcan pero nadie sospeche de ti"._

Al despertar me levanté e hice mi acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios: 40 minutos corriendo y unas cuantas flexiones de piernas y de brazos. Volví a mi casa, me duché y al salir me paré frente al closet mirando mi nuevo guardarropa. Los suéteres de animales, las faldas y las medias largas no eran muy de mi agrado pero hacían parte de la nueva imagen que empezaría a mostrar en el McKinley. "_Da igual, es solo ropa_" me dije y agarré lo primero que vi.

Después de vestirme peine mi cabello, aliste mi maleta y baje a la cocina. Cuando Shelby me dijo que viviríamos mejor no le creí, pero tenía razón; la casa era más grande y cómoda, el vecindario parecía mucho más seguro, había más comida en la alacena y de mejor calidad. Recuerdo que cuando le dije que no quería volver a comer carne se alegró un poco. La carne es más costosa que los granos o las verduras.

Preparé un sándwich de queso, un café y corté un poco de fruta. Cuando terminé de desayunar fui a la cochera, saqué el auto y empecé a conducir de camino al colegio. No tardé más de 15 minutos en llegar.

La primera impresión que tuve no fue muy buena. En el parqueadero me di cuenta de que claramente se dividían por grupos. Por una lado los populares; cerca de los autos más lujosos se encontraban los del equipo de fútbol, posando todos rudos y su alrededor algunas porristas babeando por ellos, "_cretinos_" pensé.

Por otro lado estaban los no populares hablando y mostrándose algunas laminitas que parecían de comics, parecían felices. La cara les cambio cuando dos miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercaron, vi como cargaban a uno de ellos y lo tiraban al bote de la basura que había en el parqueadero.

Obviamente WMH estaba organizado por jerarquías. Me preguntaba en que parte encajaría yo.

Entré al edificio y antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos hacia el interior fui golpeada con dos bebidas congeladas.

"Lindo suéter, perdedora" y "Bienvenida al McKinley" fue todo lo que logré escuchar antes de que sus palabras fueran opacadas por la risa de todos a mi alrededor.

Limpie mis ojos y de manera borrosa alcance a ver como dos porristas, una rubia y otra morena se alejaban riendo y chocando sus manos. Me quede allí congelada y goteando ese líquido pegajoso. "_Supongo que encajo en el fondo_" me dije.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia en reviews o darle follow para recibir las notificaciones. **


	9. Chapter 8

**** ¡Nuevo capítulooo! jaja perdón por la demora. Disfrútenlo ****

* * *

_No fue amor a primera vista. Ganas de matar a primera vista sería una expresión más adecuada._

Mis ojos me estaban matando. El maldito líquido logró meterse en ellos junto con algo de hielo y ardía un montón. A ciegas y con dificultad había logrado llegar al baño en el que me encontraba tratando de limpiar el desastre en que se había convertido mi ropa y mi cabello. Odio el desorden y la suciedad así que ya se imaginaran cuan incómoda y fastidiada estaba con lo pegajoso que se encontraba mi cuerpo por el dulce de la bebida.

Me quite el suéter y como pude empecé a lavar mi cabello en el lavamanos. En ese momento entró una chica al baño. Su cabello era un color castaño claro y lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo no muy apretada, usaba grandes lentes que no permitían ver muy bien el color de sus ojos y su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans, unas converse amarillas y una hoodie también amarilla.

Se quedó parada en la puerta mirándome. Detuve mis movimientos y la mire a través del espejo esperando que ella dijera algo, se fuera o por lo menos entrara por completo al baño. Cuando nada de esto sucedió di la vuelta y la miré directamente, ella se sonrojó un poco y agachó su mirada.

En ese momento recordé que la parte superior de mi cuerpo se encontraba en solo ropa interior. No intenté cubrirme, no me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo, todo lo contrario, había trabajado fuertemente para tenerlo; además todo lo que tenía para hacerlo era el suéter pegajoso y no pensaba volver a acercar eso a mí.

– Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí – Me dijo con su cabeza aun agachada. Parecía bastante tímida.

– No te preocupes – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que ella alcanzó a ver cuándo levanto por un momento su cabeza.

– ¿Eres nueva? – Me preguntó intentando no desviar su mirada de mi rostro a mi cuerpo. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – Lamento que no te dejaran pasar si quiera un día en el colegio sin recibir un slushy – Me dijo con una mueca de simpatía.

– ¿Así les llaman? –

Ella asintió – Es una de las formas que las porristas y los del equipo de fútbol usan para recordarnos nuestro lugar – Me contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo regresé a mi tarea de limpieza.

– Si quieres puedo ayudar a limpiarte. Tengo bastante practica – Me dijo encogiendo sus hombros y acercándose dudosamente.

– Sí, por favor. Ya llevo un buen rato intentando limpiarme pero la verdad creo que no he avanzado mucho – Le dije con una pequeña risa.

Ella rió un poco conmigo y se acercó dejando sus libros sobre el muro cerca a otro de los lavamanos para evitar que se mojaran.

– Recuéstate hacia atrás. Lavaré primero tu cabello –

Hice lo que me pidió y empezó a lavar mi cabello con una gran cantidad de agua intentando sacar todo el slushy y los pedacitos de hielo que aún no se habían derretido.

– ¿Te pasa muy seguido? – Pregunté cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando de la sensación del agua y sus manos en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Me preguntó al no entender mi pregunta.

– Los slushys, ¿te pasan muy seguido? – respondí abriendo mis ojos.

Asintió tristemente – En una buena semana solo dos veces. En las peores todos los días y a veces dos veces en un mismo día. Depende de que tanto me vean los deportistas y en que genio se encuentren las porristas – Me dijo continuando con su trabajo – Aprendí a evadirlos evitando algunos pasillos y saliendo antes de clase para no encontrármelos de camino al siguiente salón, pero cuando las porristas quieren tirarme un slushy especialmente a mí el colegio no es lo suficientemente grande para esconderme – Me dijo después de un momento.

– ¿Por qué te buscan especialmente a ti? –

Se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Su capitana siempre las envía o me busca ella misma. No sé porque me busca expresamente a mí, solo sé que en cualquier momento puede pasar. Desde que llegué aquí me convertí en su blanco personal. Es por eso que aprendí a mantener algo de ropa en mi casillero. Tu cabello ya está listo – Me levanté y escurrí toda el agua de mi cabello – Tardará un poco en secar pero estará limpio – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

– Creí que en esta zona de la ciudad ese tipo de cosas no pasaban. Tengo entendido que aquí hay gente con más dinero y en general es una mejor zona –

– Que sea una "mejor" zona solo significa que la diferencia entre clases es mayor – Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – Hay gente con mucho dinero así como también la hay con poco. Es por la gente con mucho dinero que se cree que en general por aquí todos son iguales, pero no es así – Agarró unas toallas de papel, las mojó con agua y empezó a limpiar mi rostro – ¿De qué zona vienes? –

– Del otro lado de la ciudad. A unos kilómetros de la carretera que lleva a Columbus –

– Ajamm – Me dijo concentrada en su tarea – Por tu reacción imagino que este tipo de cosas no pasaban en tu antiguo colegio –

– No. Era simple: No te metes con nadie y nadie se meterá contigo –

– Aquí no es nada parecido. Como te diste cuenta te atacan sin siquiera conocerte, llevo 3 años aquí y estoy segura de que más de la mitad de ellos no sabe ni mi nombre. Se sienten con derecho de molestarte solo por como vistes, por tus gustos o en general porque hagas o pienses cosas que no son "cool" a sus ojos –

– ¿No hay nadie que haga algo al respecto?, no sé, tal vez el director o algún profesor – Pregunté con un poco de incredulidad. No me parecía posible que algo así pasara en un colegio. Esperaba la clásica jerarquía de popularidad que normalmente se da en cualquier colegio pero esa clase de acoso y bullying definitivamente no la anticipé.

– No les importa. El rector es un monigote y se intimida fácilmente por Sue, la entrenadora de las porristas; los profesores nunca interfieren a menos que vean a alguien sangrando y aun si alguien decidiera tomar la iniciativa la junta directiva está conformada en su gran mayoría por padres de porristas y jugadores así que no prosperaría –

– Eso no es justo, alguien debería hacer algo. Es un colegio no una cárcel – Comenté indignada.

– Alguien debería pero nadie es capaz de hacerlo. Sería nadar contra la corriente, una corriente llena de pirañas claro está – Reí un poco al escuchar su broma – Solo espero que estos últimos años se pasen rápido y poder salir de este pueblo –

– ¿A donde piensas ir al graduarte? –

– Paris – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa – Soy, o bueno, quiero ser escritora. Mi sueño es poder escribir para ganarme la vida. Imaginarme sentada en el balcón de mi habitación con vista a la torre Eiffel, un café y mi laptop haciendo lo que amo es mi paraíso – Después de limpiar mi cara hizo lo mismo con mi cuello, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba limpiando muy cerca de mi pecho. Cuando por fin regreso de su paraíso y se dio cuenta de la situación se puso mucho más colorada que la primera vez – Emm de aquí en adelante puedes hacerlo sola – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

Me entregó más toallas de papel con agua y termine de limpiar mi pecho – Gracias. No sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda –

– Probablemente quedarte pegada todo el día – Me contesto con una sonrisa – Si quieres puedo prestarte una blusa o una chaqueta –

– No será necesario, creo que tengo una en mi maleta – Le dije empezando a buscar en mi maleta – Sí, aquí está – Me puse la chaqueta y di la vuelta quedando frente a ella nuevamente.

– Como nueva –

– ¿Rachel? – Fuimos interrumpidas por una voz masculina proveniente de la entrada. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia allí me encontré con una horrible cresta.

– ¿Noah?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté frunciendo mis cejas en seña de confusión.

– Yo estudio aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudabas? –

– No alcancé a hacerlo, Shelby me lo dijo hace solo unos días y me ocupé empacando mis cosas – Durante nuestra pequeña conversación no me di cuenta de que la chica había recogido sus libros y estaba pegada a la pared casi en la puerta intentando salir de allí sin ser notada. Cuando por fin lo noté la detuve.

– Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre –

Se asustó un poco por la sorpresa – Me llamo Lucy – me dijo luego de reponerse.

– Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lucy. Me llamo Rachel Berry –

– No fue nada, de verdad. Nos vemos luego – Me dijo despidiéndose con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y salió del baño antes de que yo pudiera responderle.

– Wow, es muy tímida – me dije. Después de un momento me giré un poco hacia Noah y le pregunté – ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –

– Al entrar escuche por los pasillos comentarios de cómo le habían dado dos slushys de bienvenida a la nueva. Cuando escuché la descripción de ella solo pude pensar en ti. No hay muchas personas en Lima que se vistan como tú – me dijo levantando una ceja en tono de burla.

Suspiré rodando mis ojos – Cállate y salgamos de aquí, tengo que recoger mi horario y la combinación de mi casillero antes de ir a clase –

Una vez en los pasillos me di cuenta de cómo se portaban los estudiantes con él. Todos se apartaban a nuestro paso, lo miraban con admiración y algunos con miedo, todas las porristas a las que cruzamos le guiñaban el ojo y le hacían señas diciéndole que las llamara – Así que eres popular aquí – Comenté mirando hacia atrás donde un chico se había tropezado en su afán de apartarse.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada – No soy "popular", soy badass, son dos cosas diferentes. Los populares solo son idiotas, corderos que siguen órdenes, yo hago mis propias órdenes – Me dijo con seguridad y su típica mirada de malo.

– Aja. Me encantaría saber que piensa Cristian sobre eso – Le dije riéndome. Él me dio un pequeño empujón para que dejara de burlarme – Pero enserio ¿por qué te respetan tanto? –

– Ya te lo dije, soy badass. Hijo del jefe de policía, jugador del equipo de futbol y además no hay porrista que se resista a mis encantos. Es la mezcla perfecta para que esas hormiguitas te adoren –

– ¿Eres del equipo de fútbol? – le pregunte deteniéndome y mirándolo duramente.

– Oye, no me mires así. Pertenezco al equipo pero no soy como ellos, todos ellos lo creen pero no es así, eso solo una imagen. Nunca le he tirado un slushy a alguien y no pienso hacerlo, no es mi estilo –

– ¿Es por eso que te temen? –

– En parte. Siempre amenazo a algunos nerds para mantener mi imagen frente al colegio pero es solo eso, nunca pasan de amenazas. Mi look de badboy hace que nadie me cuestione y que se formen especulaciones que a la final me favorecen. Hace poco supe que decían que estuve en la cárcel y que salí rápido solo porque mi papá es policía –

– Jajajaja si claro. Tú vas a la cárcel y Cristian se asegura de que te den trabajo forzoso y ni un minuto de rebaja –

– Ssshhh no quiero que nadie se entere. Sin hacer mucho me mantengo en lo más alto de la pirámide, es perfecto – Me dijo bajando la voz.

– Ok, está bien – Seguimos caminando un poco más hasta llegar a la oficina del principal – Espérame aquí, ya regreso – Noah asintió y yo ingresé a la recepción de la oficina.

– Buenos días. Podrías anunciarme con el principal Figgins por favor, soy nueva y me dijeron que pasará por su oficina para recoger mi horario y la combinación del locker antes de mi primera clase – le dije a su secretaria.

– Tendrás que esperar unos minutos. En este momento el principal se encuentra algo mmmm ocupado – En ese momento escuche algunos gritos salir desde el interior de la oficina de la que momentos después salió una mujer de cabello corto en una sudadera roja con blanco gritando y tirando todo a su paso. Cuando la mujer dio la vuelta al fondo del pasillo saliendo de mi vista la secretaria me habló – Ya puedes pasar.

– Gracias – le dije dirigiéndome a la oficina. Abrí un poco la puerta y metí mi cabeza – ¿Se puede? –

– Si, adelante – Me dijo el hombre con las manos en su cabeza sobando un poco sus cienes. Era un hombre moreno, un poco calvo y con un marcado acento hindú – Tú debes ser Rachel Berry –

– Si señor, soy una nueva estudiante de este colegio – le contesté ingresando a la oficina.

– Más bien la única. No hay muchos traspasos o matriculas a estas alturas del periodo académico – Sacó algunos papeles del primer cajón de su escritorio – Aquí está tu horario y la localización y combinación de tu casillero. Bienvenida al McKinley – Dijo de manera monótona y cansada.

– Gracias – dije recibiendo los papeles y saliendo de la oficina. Al salir me despedí de la secretaria y me encontré con Noah.

– Entonces, ¿Qué clase tienes? – me pregunto levantándose del asiento.

– Mmmm aquí dice que tengo biología – dije mirando el horario.

– ¿Con el Sr. Campbell? Qué bien, yo también, déjame ver en qué otra coincidimos – Me dijo antes de quitarme la hoja – Tenemos biología, español y química juntos –

– Bien, al menos no estaré sola en mi primera clase –

– Puck está contigo princesa – Me dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros – Tenemos que apresurarnos, el Sr. Campbell es un viejito cascarrabias y molesta mucho por la puntualidad –

Caminamos más rápido y dos pasillos después llegamos a un salón, golpeamos la puerta y nos abrió un señor canoso y un poco viejo.

– Lo siento Sr. Campbell pero ella es una nueva estudiante y yo le estaba mostrando donde quedaba la oficina del principal para que recogiera su horario y otras cosas, por eso llegamos tarde –

El profesor se quedó pensándolo por un momento – Que no se repita – nos dijo antes de abrir completamente la puerta para dejarnos ingresar.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – me preguntó cuándo pase a su lado.

– Rachel Berry –

– Bienvenida al WMH señorita Berry – Me dijo con una sonrisa gentil. Ya no parecía tan cascarrabias.

– Grac… –

– El duende ya tuvo su bienvenida – Me interrumpieron antes de que pudiera responderle. El comentario hizo que todo el salón estallara en carcajadas. Al darme la vuelta me di cuenta de quien había hecho el comentario: Una chica morena, parecía latina, me miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de superioridad. Odio esa sonrisa. La identifique como una de las porristas que me habían tirado los slushys hace un rato. A su lado otra porrista rubia un poco alta se encontraba en su propio mundo con unos colores y su cuaderno.

Detrás de ellas estaba la otra porrista culpable del desastre de mi ropa. Me miraba con su cara totalmente en blanco, sin ninguna emoción en ella. Era rubia, con ojos un poco verdes y un poco dorados que destilaban rabia a donde fuera que miraran. A su lado un mastodonte con chaqueta deportiva. "_En serio, no hay manera de que este tipo pueda estar aun en preparatoria_" pensé. El mastodonte tenía un brazo posesivo alrededor de la silla de la porrista.

"_Una porrista con un jugador de futbol, que original_" me dije. Haciendo caso omiso al comentario me dirigí al pupitre al lado del de Noah y me senté. Mientras el profesor estaba escribiendo en el tablero decidí conseguir más información sobre las personas del McKinley.

– ¿Conoces a Lucy? – Le pregunté a Noah susurrando.

– ¿A quién? – Me preguntó extrañado.

– A Lucy, la chica que me estaba ayudando en el baño antes de que tu llegaras –

– Aaah ¿Lucy Olsen?, no realmente. Se algunas cosas como todos aquí, pero la verdad jamás he hablado con ella – Me dijo haciendo algunos garabatos en su cuaderno.

– ¿Cosas como qué? –

– Bueno, sus padres, los Olsen, están podridos en dinero. Son dueños de varias cadenas de restaurantes, algunas en este país y otras en Europa, se la pasan haciendo viajes de negocios así que no son muy vistos en Lima. Lucy vive en una casa con su nana, ella fue quien la crio y es prácticamente su única familia. Ellos le envían dinero para todo lo que necesita pero casi nunca están presentes físicamente en su vida.

Es el blanco personal de slushys de la capitana de las porristas y en general no hay mucha gente que de verdad la conozca, nunca la he visto con nadie, ningún amigo ni nada parecido, casi siempre está sola. Los pocos que tenía dejaron de hablarle cuando también se convirtieron en blanco de los granizados –

– La capitana de porristas, ¿por qué está tan ensañada con ella? –

– No lo sé, desde que llegué ha sido así, parece que lleva mucho tiempo siendo de la misma manera; nadie se lo ha preguntado, solo agradecen que sea Lucy y no ellos. ¿Ves a esa rubia al lado del tipo alto? – Me señaló, yo volteé un poco mi cabeza para mirar y asentí – Ella es la capitana. Se llama Quinn Fabray, es la hija de un importante abogado, Russell Fabray, tal vez has escuchado de él – R. Fabray, había escuchado varias noticias sobre él. Era el abogado encargado de limpiar el nombre de muchos políticos del estado que se veían envueltos en escándalos. La ética definitivamente no era lo suyo – Viven en una casa que parece una mansión y por lo que escuché es la tercera generación de porristas. Su madre Judy fue porrista en este mismo colegio y Frannie, su hermana también lo fue. Todas han sido capitanas del escuadrón.

Es la High Bitch In Charge de este lugar. Se hace lo que ella diga y como lo diga. Es mejor no meterse en su camino o te hará la vida un infierno. El orangután que vez a su lado es Finn Hudson, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol y su novio. Imagino que está con él por ser la típica pareja de secundaria porque en realidad el tipo no es muy listo ni muy habilidoso, el puesto de quarterback no tardará en ser mío – Me dijo con seguridad. No lo dudaba, conocía las habilidades de Noah en la cancha.

– ¿Y Miss Puertorican Tropic? – Le pregunté haciendo referencia a la latina.

– Se llama Santana López, es la hija del Dr. López, el director del Hospital General de Lima – Asentí con entendimiento, recordaba que una vez hace años, antes de que lo ascendieran Shelby me llevo al hospital y él fue quien me atendió cuando me fracturé un brazo después de un accidente en las escaleras. Parecía un hombre agradable, nada que ver con su hija – Es la segunda al mando. Dice venir de Lima Heights Adjacent pero la verdad vive en una de las mejores casas de esta zona, también que está muy orgullosa de su herencia latina aunque no estoy seguro de que sepa hablar más español que yo. Se mete con todos por igual solo por diversión a menos de que te metas con Brittany entonces si se vuelve personal. El último que le dijo estúpida a Brittany tuvo que pasar más de una semana en el hospital –

– Brittany es la rubia que está a su lado, ¿verdad? –

– Si, las 3 conforman The Unholy Trinity. Son muy amigas pero Brittany no tiene nada en común con ellas. Viene de una familia promedio y es muy amable con todos, solo un idiota sería capaz de tratarla mal. Es la única que puede controlar un poco a Quinn y a Santana –

Me quede mirando a Brittany por un momento, ella sintió mi mirada y levantó la cabeza, al verme me dio una sonrisa y me saludó con un movimiento de su mano. La salude de la misma manera y regresé mi vista al tablero. La clase continuó de manera normal y cuando el timbré sonó todos salieron rápidamente. Yo empaqué mis cosas sin afán y salí del salón con Noah a mi lado.

Lo que vi en el pasillo me hizo hervir la sangre. Al fondo y parada sobre un charco de slushy azul, cuadernos y algunas hojas se encontraba Lucy, la amable chica que me había ayudado a limpiar mi cabello. No tenía gafas y sus ojos color grisáceo estaban llenos de lágrimas, parecía soportar las ganas de llorar; su ropa escurría ese líquido azul así como los pocos libros que quedaban contra su pecho. Frente a ella estaba Quinn, la capitana de las porristas, con sus manos en la cintura y su cabeza en alto; bajo su pie y vueltas pedazos estaban las gafas de Lucy.

Quinn Fabray no solo se convirtió en la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida, mi futura esposa y la madre de mi hija, también fue la primera mujer a la que quise matar.

* * *

**** Recuerden dejar reviews, fav o follow en la historia, me alegran la semana jaja. Muchas gracias por leer ****


	10. Chapter 9

**** Estoy muy enferma :( tengo una gripa tenaz, perdón por la demora. Espero les guste ****

* * *

Vi como Lucy levantaba su mirada del piso y la cruzaba con la mía. Sus lágrimas se derramaron y su lenguaje corporal me dijo que se avergonzó de que yo la viera así. Antes de que pudiera dar más de tres pasos hacia ella salió corriendo rumbo a la salida del colegio. Quinn dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que yo me encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi boca salió la pregunta – ¿Qué te hizo? – Mi voz sonó tranquila y estable, ya no tenía rabia, solo quería saber por qué.

Se sorprendió por la pregunta, más por venir de mí, pero con una cínica sonrisa me contestó – Nació – antes de continuar caminando con su típica pose por el pasillo como si le perteneciera.

–Ey, vamos. Te dejo en tu salón – llegó Noah a mi lado. Caminamos un poco más sin hablar ni mencionar lo sucedido hasta llegar al salón donde tendría mi próxima clase – Al terminar este bloque vengo por ti ¿vale? No queremos que se repita el granizado de esta mañana –

– Ok – Respondí e ingrese al salón. No había mucha gente así que había muchos puestos libres, decidí sentarme en uno de los más alejados.

Sentada en esa silla todo lo que hice fue pensar en la mirada que Lucy me dio antes de salir corriendo. Parecía tan indefensa, tan débil. No pude evitar recordar la tarde hace poco más de un año en la que todo empezó para mí. Sabía lo que era sentirse débil e indefensa ante alguien, lo supe desde muy pequeña y por mucho tiempo; el haber despertado a mi Dark Passenger fue lo único que me libró de seguir viviendo con miedo.

Para mí, el miedo y la debilidad habían dejado de ser una opción, eso era claro, pero ¿qué opciones tenían quienes no eran como yo?, ¿vivir con miedo y huyendo toda su vida?, ¿resignarse a ser una víctima más, una estadística?, ¿rogar por la ayuda que nadie está dispuesto a brindarle? Me costaba imaginar a alguien dispuesto a vivir de esa manera. De manera estúpida me sentí agradecida de tener a mi Dark Passenger.

Después de algunos minutos en los que los demás estudiantes ingresaron al fin entró el profesor.

– Buenos días, clase – Dijo con entusiasmo.

– Buenos días Sr. Newman – contestaron todos a unisonido. Empezó la clase recordando algunas cosas que habían explicado en clases anteriores y mientras lo hacía iba caminando por el salón. Cuando me vio se detuvo.

– A ti no te había visto antes. ¿Eres nueva? – Me preguntó amigablemente.

– Sí, hoy es mi primer día –

– Muy bien, espero que el WMH sea de tu agrado. ¿Te importaría presentarte? – Por dentro suspiré, ¿cuantas veces más tendría que hacer lo mismo ese día?

– Eh no, no hay problema. ¿Tengo que pararme? – El Sr. Newman me hizo una seña para que lo hiciera, me paré de mi asiento y empecé – Me llamo Rachel Berry mmm soy nueva en este colegio, tengo 15 años y eeeh mmm no sé qué más decir – dije mirando al profesor.

– Eh, supongo que con eso bastará. Bien Rachel, bienvenida –

– Gracias – le contesté y volví a sentarme. La clase continuó normalmente. Números y ecuaciones, nada que no hubiera visto antes. El timbre sonó finalizando la clase y el profesor se despidió pidiéndonos revisar una sección del libro guía para la próxima clase.

Esperé por cinco minutos a que Noah llegara como me había pedido pero no lo hizo así que decidí llegar al siguiente salón por mi cuenta; aun me faltaba pasar por mi casillero a sacar el libro de la próxima clase y no quería llegar tarde y tener todos esos ojos curiosos puestos en mí cuando entrara, ni mucho menos tener que presentarme otra vez desde el frente del salón.

Agarré mis cosas y salí del salón; rápidamente ubique mi casillero, dejé el libro de matemáticas y agarré el de literatura. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo intentando esquivar a toda la gente que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la mía casi llevándome por delante cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina tropecé de frente con alguien. Caí al piso por la fuerza del golpe al igual que la otra persona.

Empecé a recoger todo lo que había tirado mientras me disculpaba.

– Lo siento, lo siento. En serio, no te vi, discúlpame – Hablaba rápidamente mientras recogía y organizaba algunas hojas que se habían separado del folder de la persona con quien tropecé; una vez tuve todas las metí nuevamente en él y lo cerré. Al hacerlo pude ver la decoración que tenía; rojo con algunas líneas blancas y negras; el escudo del McKinley en el centro y a su lado dibujos de pompones y trofeos; debajo del escudo la palabra "Cheerios".

"_Mierda"_ pensé. Estando aun agachada giré un poco mi cuerpo quedando de frente a ella quien ya se encontraba de pie.

Soy gay desde que tengo memoria. Jamás me he sentido cómoda pensando en un hombre de esa manera ni tampoco he sentido atracción física o sentimental hacia alguno. Sé reconocer cuando un hombre es lindo o interesante y no tengo inconvenientes en decirlo pero más allá de eso nada. Además, las mujeres son simplemente hermosas, en especial ella.

'Es gay, creció sin papá y no tiene una buena relación con su mamá'. Estaría encantada de escuchar la cantidad de conjeturas a las que llegarían algunos psicólogos y fanáticos religiosos con esa pequeña información.

Mientras levantaba mi mirada no pude evitar admirar su cuerpo.

Sus piernas tonificadas y con músculos bien formados sin dejar de ser femeninos; su pequeña cintura en la que descansaban sus manos que lucían tan delicadas; sus uñas bien cuidadas y con apenas una pequeña capa transparente de esmalte; su abdomen plano; sus pechos de tamaño mediano; su cuello del cual colgaba una pequeña cadena que se perdía dentro de su uniforme; su rostro con facciones que parecían talladas en la más fina porcelana; sus labios carnosos que se encontraban fruncidos con rabia y sus ojos color avellana; esos hermosos ojos que en ese momento me miraban con tanto rencor y desprecio como le eran posibles.

– ¿Qué acaso eres ciega o solo estúpida? – Me preguntó entre dientes.

– Lo siento, no te vi, no iba muy pendiente – Le dije levantándome del piso.

– Entonces solo eres estúpida – Me dijo caminando hacia a mí intentando arrinconarme. Me quedé parada en el mismo sitio sin moverme un milímetro. El hecho de que no retrocediera ante su avance la enfureció más – Escúchame hobbit y escúchame muy bien. No te metas en mi camino. Puede que por alguna extraña razón tengas la protección de Puckerman pero créeme, si me convierto en tu enemiga ni siquiera él podrá librarte del infierno en el que voy a convertir tu estadía en McKinley. No me tientes. ¿Entendiste? – Terminó de decir ya apenas a centímetros de mi rostro.

Me quede por un momento viendo sus ojos más en detalle aprovechando la cercanía a la que nos encontrábamos. Por un segundo mis ojos se desviaron hacia su boca, Quinn lo notó y solo eso basto para que retrocediera inmediatamente.

Mientras me miraba un poco pálida y con sus ojos algo más abiertos que antes extendí el folder en su dirección sin decir ni una palabra; ella lo arrebató de mis manos con brusquedad antes de salir casi corriendo de ese pasillo.

Negando con mi cabeza continué con mi camino. _"No pude estrellarme con nadie más, tenía que ser con la capitana de las porristas" _me dije.

Apresuré un poco el paso y llegué antes de que el profesor lo hiciera. Todos se encontraban hablando en pequeños grupos así que nadie notó mi entrada cosa que agradecí. Eran puestos dobles y había pocos libres; después de ver mis opciones me decidí por el puesto al lado de un chico asiático quien tenía puestos unos grandes audífonos blancos.

Me acerqué y le pregunté – ¿Está ocupado? – señalando la silla.

Él no me entendió así que se quitó los audífonos – ¿Disculpa? –

– El puesto, ¿está ocupado? – volví a preguntarle.

– No, está libre –

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –

– Claro, no hay problema – me contestó con una amable sonrisa.

– Gracias – le contesté de la misma manera. Me senté, puse el libro sobre la mesa y empecé a mover un lápiz entre mis dedos mientras esperaba a que llegara el profesor.

– No te había visto antes – comentó después de algunos minutos.

– Eso es porque nunca había estado aquí. Soy nueva y este mi primer día – dije volteando mi rostro para mirarlo.

Hizo una pequeña mueca de simpatía y me dijo – Siento lo del granizado – yo me quede mirándolo con confusión, como preguntándole '¿Cómo lo sabes?' – Creo que todo el instituto lo sabe – Exhalé pesadamente y él se presentó – Me llamo Mike Chang, mucho gusto – me dijo estirando su mano en mi dirección.

Tomé su mano y me presenté – Me llamo Rachel Berry. El gusto es mío –

– ¿De dónde eres? – me preguntó.

– Soy de aquí de Lima solo que vivía en el otro lado de la ciudad –

– No es un lugar muy grande, nunca te había visto – comentó frunciendo un poco sus cejas.

– Bueno, no salgo mucho – dije encogiendo mis hombros.

– No conoces mucha gente por aquí, ¿verdad? –

Algo confundida por la forma en la que me lo preguntó contesté – No realmente –

– ¿Has pensado en unirte a un club? Podrías conocer más gente y hacer amigos fácilmente –

Si lo había pensado, Cristian incluso me lo había aconsejado pero no sabía a qué clase de club unirme. ¿Qué me gustaba? Matar. No había un club para eso a menos de que cuentes la cárcel como un tipo de club.

– Sí lo pensé, pero no se a cuál. Por lo que vi hay muchos y no hay ninguno que me llame la atención en particular –

– ¿Puedes cantar? –

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Puedes cantar? – Volvió a preguntarme – Mira, yo estoy en el Glee Club, si quieres podrías unirte. Solo tienes que audicionar y entre el Sr. Schuester quien nos dirige y el club se decide si quedas dentro. Deberías intentarlo aun si no sabes cantar, el Sr. Schuester tiene la política de aceptar a cualquiera que audicione.

– ¿Tu cantas? – le pregunté un poco incrédula.

– No. Pero sé bailar como los dioses – contestó haciendo una especie de ola con sus brazos y otros movimientos con su cuerpo.

Riéndome un poco por su pequeño número le dije – Ok, te creo. Lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo? –

– Es todo lo que pido – me dijo con sus manos levantadas en forma de rendición y una gran sonrisa – Nos faltan miembros para poder competir y serias de gran ayuda –

Asintiendo con la cabeza fijé mi vista al frente donde la profesora se preparaba para iniciar la clase.

Afortunadamente no me tuve que presentar frente a todos, solo tuve que decirle mi nombre a la profesora cuando paso cerca de mi puesto. Nos puso un trabajo que hicimos en parejas así que seguí hablando con Mike de diferentes temas. No volvió a mencionar el Glee Club, supuse que no me quería presionar ni ser intenso con el tema.

Cuando el timbré sonó se despidió rápidamente de mí contándome que tenía que ir a recoger a su novia así que tenía que salir corriendo.

Tomé mis libros y salí del salón, al final del pasillo de camino a mi casillero vi a Noah caminando hacia a mí.

– Te dije que me esperaras –

– Lo hice pero te demoraste. No quería llegar tarde a clase y tener que presentarme otra vez delante de todo el salón – le dije mientras caminábamos.

– A la próxima me esperas –

– A la próxima llega a tiempo –

Noah negó con su cabeza sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir conmigo. Dejé mis cosas en el casillero y lo acompañe al suyo a que hiciera lo mismo, era la hora de receso así que fuimos a la cafetería a comer.

– ¿Paso algo mientras no estuve contigo? –

Negué – Nada importante –

Hicimos la fila y Noah agarró un par de hamburguesas. Yo no sabía que comer, parecía que todas las opciones estaban hechas de carne; pastel de carne, guisado, hamburguesa, hotdog. No teniendo más opción tomé una ensalada y una manzana haciendo nota en mi cabeza de empezar a traer mi propia comida.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa un poco alejada y empezamos a comer.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre el Glee Club? – le pregunté a Noah.

– Phm hunn grhp dhe femdhrs –

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado y levantando una mano hacia su rostro le dije – Por favor, traga antes de hablar –

Hizo lo que pedí y después de tomar un largo trago de soda me contestó – Son un grupo de perdedores. Bueno, casi todos. Son el blanco del equipo de fútbol y en general de cualquier deportista –

– ¿Por qué 'casi' todos? –

– En ese club también están un par de jugadores y algunas porristas. ¿Recuerdas al orangután y The Unholy Trinity? – me preguntó. Yo asentí lentamente intentando entender que rumbo estaba tomando la conversación – Ellos están en el Glee Club – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo saber que ese hecho realmente le causaba gracia.

– ¿Quinn Fabray está en el Glee Club? – le pregunté sin creerlo.

Noah soltó una gran carcajada mientras movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa – Es la capitana – me dijo entre risas.

No me llamaba mucho la atención cantar y bailar pero saber que Quinn Fabray hacia parte de ese club me hizo querer entrar.

– Si ellos son populares y saben que los del Glee Club son vistos como perdedores ¿por qué están en él? –

– El primero que entro fue Hudson. Creo que tuvo que hacerlo por un trato que hizo con el profesor Shuster. Quinn se unió en forma de 'apoyo' a su noviecito y con ella Santana y Brittany. Al parecer les gustó y cuando terminó el trato se quedaron. El otro futbolista es un chico asiático, se hizo novio de una de las otras chicas del club y cuando Finn entró él también lo hizo bajo la excusa de apoyar a su capitán – me contó antes de seguir con su comida.

– ¿Nadie se mete con ellos por estar en el club? –

Negó con su cabeza mientras terminaba de bajar la comida que estaba en su boca – Con ellos no, solo con los otros. De hecho la tregua dentro del Glee club entre los populares y los geeks solo se mantiene cuando están dentro del salón de coro. Cuando salen Finn, Quinn y Sanatana les tiran slushys y los tratan como a cualquier otro perdedor del instituto –

Después de pensarlo durante un momento mientras comía dije – Quiero entrar –

– ¿Al Glee club? – me preguntó incrédulo.

– Sí. Y quiero que entres conmigo –

– Nononono – negaba con su cabeza y con sus manos – No voy a unirme a ese club. Arruinaría totalmente mi imagen –

– Dale, dijiste que hacías lo que querías y que nadie te mandaba. Bueno, pues has lo que nadie espera de ti – me miró sin terminar de creerme pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para convencerlo – Además piensa en todas las chicas que podrías conseguir si te ven tocando la guitarra y cantando. Serias como el chico malo, rockero, que en el fondo es romántico. A las chicas les gusta eso. Suena ridículo pero estoy segura de que funcionaria – Dije y seguí comiendo mi ensalada mostrándome desinteresada en el tema.

Noah me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como intentando descifrar cual era la trampa pero yo sabía que ya lo tenía. "_3,….,2,….1,…_" conté en mi cabeza – Está bien – _"Lo sabía"_ pensé escondiendo una sonrisa – Pero tenemos que hacer una audición totalmente asombrosa, ¡tenemos que patear traseros! –

– Bien, esta tarde podemos empezar a planear la audición – le dije.

Las clases continuaron normalmente y al terminar Noah me llevo a su casa para pasar la tarde allí con él y con Cristian cuando llegara del trabajo. Jugamos videojuegos un rato y estábamos en medio de preparar la cena cuando Cristian llegó.

– ¿Quién está cocinando? Huele muy bien – preguntó desde la sala donde colgaba su abrigo –

Yo salí de la cocina y lo saludé con una gran sonrisa – Yo – dije.

Cristian dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido por verme allí pues siempre le avisaba cuando iba a ir para asegurarme de que ellos estarían y así no perder el viaje.

– Rachel – me saludó con un gran abrazo – Ya decía yo que Noah no era capaz de cocinar tan bien. Siempre que cocina algo se le quema – Me dijo riéndose un poco – Me alegra verte, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –

– Bueno, ya no vivo tan lejos así que no había necesidad – cuando él me miró con cara de n entender a que me refería le conté – Hace 2 días nos mudamos. Ahora vivimos a unas cuadras de aquí –

Se alegró por la noticia – ¡Qué bueno! – me dijo volviendo a abrazarme –

Ya sentados en la mesa mientras comíamos Noah le contó que estábamos en el mismo instituto y el granizado que había recibido a primera hora en la mañana. La cara le cambio un poco cuando escuchó eso, sabía lo que estaba pensando así lo tranquilice – Sí, cuando estaba en el baño limpiándome llegó Noah, solo tuve que ver su cabello para saber que era él, podría reconocer esa horrible cresta a kilómetros de distancia – le dije riendo y mirándolo a los ojos, intentando desviar el tema.

Él me entendió y se tranquilizó. Creo que su mayor miedo siempre fue que perdiera el control de mis emociones, que la rabia o la impotencia me controlaran y terminara rompiendo el código que él me había enseñado haciéndole daño a alguien que no debía o incluso a mí misma.

Irónico que fuera precisamente él la razón por la que perdí el control por única vez en mi vida.

* * *

**** Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios reviews o lo que sea. Gracias a ChalieDi, KarinaFabrey, nikad, NoSabiaQuePoner, allison Green, maria25mm y todos los que han dejado sus comentarios en reviews o PM. Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado ****


	11. Chapter 10

**** ¡Nuevo capitulo y es bastante largo! En recompensa por la demora del anterior ;) jaja ****

* * *

_You said I was different. _

Después de la cena Noah quiso ir a dormir un poco así que me quede en la cocina con Cristian mientras él lavaba los platos. Quien cocina no limpia era la regla.

– Dejando el granizado aparte, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – me preguntó.

Estaba sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina con mis pies cruzados mientras lo veía lavar y secar los pocos platos que habíamos usado – Normal, supongo. La gente es… diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y muy diferente a lo que esperaba –

– ¿Qué esperabas? –

– No sé. Ya sabes que todos tienen la idea de que en este lado del pueblo la gente tiene más dinero y es más seguro – El afirmó con su cabeza haciéndome saber que sabía de lo que hablaba – Bueno, creí que tal vez la educación era mejor, que el instituto sería un lugar tranquilo. Que la gente seria más amable –

– ¿Cómo son? –

– Son irrespetuosos. Muy irrespetuosos – le conté jugando un poco con mis manos y frunciendo mis cejas al recordarlo – No todos, pero si la mayoría. Se burlan de los demás y atacan a los más débiles. Es como una cadena alimenticia: o comes o eres comido –

– Muchas cosas en la vida lo son. En tu trabajo por ejemplo, siempre vas a encontrar a alguien que querrá arrancarte la cabeza para quedarse con tu puesto –

– Lo sé, pero es diferente. En un ambiente laboral lo haces porque quieres los beneficios que eso te da; tienes un propósito, una razón para hacerlo y lo entiendo – le expliqué mi posición – Ellos lo hacen solo por el placer de hacerlo, porque quieren sentirse superiores haciendo sentir inferiores a los demás –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Porque lo vi. No hay nada que quieran de ellos más que hacerlos sufrir –

– ¿Cómo te hace sentir el saber eso? –

– Furiosa – contesté bajando la mirada.

Cristian seco sus manos después de terminar de lavar los platos y se acercó a mí. Puso su mano en mi mentón y cuidadosamente levanto mi cabeza para que lo mirara – No puedes dejar que la rabia te controle – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– Lo sé. Puedo controlarme, lo prometo – aseguré.

Él sonrió un poco y me dio un pequeño abrazo – Te creo. Confió en ti – me dijo antes de dar la vuelta y continuar poniendo los platos en su lugar.

Mientras él estaba de espaldas a mi le hice una pregunta que llevaba en mi cabeza por algún tiempo – ¿Soy como ellos? –

– ¿Como quiénes? – me preguntó confundido dando la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

– Como ellos; los que le hacen daño a una persona por placer o beneficio propio – dije haciendo referencia a los bullies del instituto – Como las personas a las que mato – le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

Cristian negó repetidamente con la cabeza y se acercó a mí – No. No eres nada como ellos –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque ellos le hacen daño a la gente… –

– Yo también lo hago. Los mato. ¿No es eso hacerles daño? – lo interrumpí.

– Si, pero nunca le has hecho daño a una persona que no lo merezca. Dime, ¿Serias capaz de matar a un niño?, ¿de torturarlo?, ¿de quitarle un hijo a una madre solo por dinero?, ¿de violar a una niña frente a su padre? – Negué con mi cabeza fuertemente a cada pregunta – ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo como eso?, ¿te gustaría hacerlo? –

– ¡No! Claro que no –

– Eso te diferencia de ellos. Tú tienes algo que ellos no: una conciencia – me dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a mi cabeza – No es como la de todo el mundo pero es lo suficientemente correcta para saber que no se le debe hacer daño a una persona inocente. No eres como ellos – Me dijo con seguridad.

– Okay – dije asintiendo con mi cabeza.

– Bien. Hoy es noche de película así que elige una mientras yo voy a despertar a Puck – me dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando la película terminó Noah y yo empezamos a discutir posibles canciones para la audición. Cristian volvió después de haber cambiado su uniforme por una sudadera y un esqueleto.

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

– Estamos decidiendo que canción cantar en la audición para entrar al Glee Club – contestó Noah.

– ¿Glee Club? – pregunto mirándome. Creyó que no iba a tomar su consejo.

– Sí, me pareció buena idea. Podré conocer más gente y no es muy difícil entrar, al parecer aceptan a todo el que audicione – contesté.

– Pero después de que cantemos van a rogar por tenernos – comentó Noah.

Pasé toda la tarde con ellos y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo Cristian me llevo hasta mi casa, pude haber caminado pero el insistió en llevarme.

Después de despedirme de él entré a la casa. Sabía que Shelby llegaría bien en la noche o tal vez a la mañana siguiente así que tranquilamente subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama.

Encendí mi laptop y me metí a la página de la policía buscando mi siguiente objetivo; después de solo 15 minutos de búsqueda lo conseguí. Un sospechoso de asalto a mano armada en el que murieron dos personas, no lo pudieron atrapar porque nunca encontraron el arma; la descripción coincidía con él pero sin el arma homicida las pruebas no eran suficientes.

Es increíble la cantidad de información que se puede conseguir en internet sobre una persona solo con su nombre. Memoricé la última dirección registrada así como algunos datos que necesitaba y me preparé para dormir.

Al siguiente día entre al McKinley al lado de Noah, todos me miraban como preguntándose qué estaba haciendo alguien como yo al lado de alguien como él. Definitivamente Noah era una especie de Rockstar para ellos.

Nuestra primera clase fue la de español; era dictada por el Sr. Shuester, el mismo director del Glee Club. Al entrar me di cuenta de que compartía esta clase con varios de los estudiantes que ya había visto, entre ellos TheUnholy Trinity, el orangután y Mike.

Saludé a Mike con un movimiento de la mano y me senté junto a Noah en la parte trasera del salón. Después de aguantar una clase mediocre de español me acerqué a preguntarle al profesor sobre las audiciones.

– Disculpe profesor, Noah y yo queremos saber si podríamos audicionar para entrar al Glee Club – sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me escuchó. _'¿Hace cuánto que nadie audicionaba para entrar a ese club?'_ pensé.

– Por supuesto, si quieres hoy en el descanso puedes ir al auditorio y presentarte, yo le avisaré a los demás para que estén presentes – me dijo entusiasmado.

– ¿Podemos presentarnos al tiempo, como un dúo? – pregunté señalando a Noah quien estaba un poco más atrás de mí.

– Si, no hay ningún problema – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Bien, nos vemos en el receso entonces. Adiós – me despedí mientras salía del salón. Acompañé a Noah a su siguiente clase ya que tenía un bloque libre. Después de dejar mis libros en el casillero empecé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, no conocía mucho del colegio así que me pareció la mejor opción para pasar el tiempo.

En el camino vi a Lucy guardando algunas cosas en su casillero, parecía de afán. Caminé más rápido y llegué a su lado.

– Hola – le dije.

Se asustó y dejo caer un par de libros que yo recogí.

– Perdón. No te vi – me dijo apenada

– No hay problema. Ten – le dije sonriendo y extendiendo los libros en su dirección

– Gracias – me contestó agarrando sus libros y guardándolos en su casillero.

No sabía cómo continuar la conversación. Me quedé callada por un rato hasta que por fin salieron palabras de mi boca – Escucha, eh, respecto a lo que pasó ayer… –

– No pasó nada – me interrumpió – Fue mi culpa. No debí haber tomado ese pasillo. Siempre elijo el camino más largo pero iba tarde y quise ahorrar algunos minutos. No debí haberlo hecho – me dijo cerrando su casillero y empezando a caminar rápidamente.

Me quedé quieta por un momento '_¿Su culpa?, ¿Cómo es posible que crea eso?'_ me pregunté. Después de salir de mi estupor caminé rápidamente hasta alcanzarla.

– No fue tu culpa – le dije caminando a la par de ella.

– Si lo fue. Debí haber tomado mi ruta habitual. No sé por qué creí que era seguro pasar por allí sabiendo que podría encontrármela –

Me paré frente a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros – Escúchame, no fue tu culpa. No eres responsable de lo que Quinn haga, tu no le hiciste nada, es su culpa no tuya – le dije intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Lucy me sonrió tristemente y me dijo – Me agradas. Eres la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera me conoces. Y es porque me agradas que no podemos seguir hablándonos. Solo te voy a traer problemas; serás blanco de las burlas y slushys tanto como yo. No lo valgo – intentó esquivarme para seguir con su camino pero la detuve.

– Eso no tiene sentido, si te agrado no deberías alejarme –

– No lo entiendes. Si Quinn se da cuenta de que tengo siquiera un amigo o amiga va a hacerte la vida imposible hasta que te alejes de mí; ya lo hecho antes. Prefiero que me dejes de hablar ahora a que me termines odiando más adelante como todos los demás –

– No le tengo miedo. Puedo soportarlo – Le dije con mi ceño fruncido por la rabia que me provocaban sus palabras.

– ¡Pero yo no! – Gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que no me quitaría de su camino – No soportaría que te hicieran daño solo por hablar conmigo – Me dijo bajando el tono de su voz – No lo valgo. Hace mucho que nadie me trata como tú lo haces, no quiero que me odies –

Me acerqué un poco más a ella – Eso no pasará – Susurré intentando calmarla. Seguí acercándome hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Sentía ganas de consolarla, de ayudarla, quería protegerla. Quería besarla – Eres hermosa – le dije mirando su rostro.

Mirando mis labios me dijo – No lo soy –negando con su cabeza – Sé que no lo soy –

Pasé una mano por su mejilla delicadamente – Lo eres. No sé porque creas lo contrario, tal vez tu espejo está dañado – intenté bromear. Con esa ridícula broma alcance a sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que me invitaba a continuar con mis movimientos. Decidí romper la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotras pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella desvió su mirada por un momento sobre mi hombro y se alejó rápidamente.

– No puedo. Por favor solo aléjate de mí, por favor – me dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Me quedé allí parada sin entender que había pasado, _'¿Será que hice algo mal?, tal vez la malinterpreté' _pensé. Di la vuelta con intención de retomar mi camino a la biblioteca y al hacerlo vi la razón por la que Lucy había salido corriendo. Recostada contra los casilleros y con sus brazos cruzados estaba Quinn Fabray. Después de escanearme con su mirada por un momento me dio la espalda y caminó hasta salir de mi vista.

Cuando por fin llegué a la biblioteca puse toda mi atención en un libro intentando no pensar en lo que había acabado de pasar. El receso llegó y me encontré con Noah en el auditorio. Mientras preparábamos la guitarra y hacíamos algunos ajustes a la presentación los miembros del club fueron llegando, después de unos 20 minutos ya se encontraban todos presentes, incluso el Sr. Shuester.

– Chicos ellos son Rachel y Noah, quieren audicionar para ser parte del Glee Club – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡No way! – Gritó Santana – No puede dejarlos unirse –

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Noah duramente.

– No necesitamos más perdedores en este club – dijo mirando a algunos de los miembros.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho – ¿Contigo es suficiente? – le pregunté.

– No sé quién te crees que eres enana pero… –

– Bueno, ¡basta! – Gritó el profesor – No somos excluyentes, conocen las reglas; quien sea que quiera entrar al grupo puede hacerlo – dijo finalmente.

Santana bufó – Pff probablemente ni siquiera saben cantar –

– Eso no importa, algo más sabrán hacer – contestó.

Cuando Santana vio que no le darían la razón recurrió a su capitana – Fabray, di algo – dijo entre dientes – No podemos dejar que se unan, ya bastante tenemos con porcelana, robocop, whizzy y los demás – señaló a algunos integrantes del club quienes solo rodaron sus ojos con molestia sin hacer caso a sus comentarios – Este club no soporta más perdedores –

Quinn no despego su mirada de nosotros mientras escuchaba a Santana; cuando la latina termino con su pequeño discurso por fin habló – Que hagan su presentación. Si son buenos que se unan – dijo casi dando una orden.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn – Agregó Hudson manteniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la porrista.

– Tu cállate Finnepto. Estarías de acuerdo con ella incluso si te dice que te cortes un brazo, idiota – le dijo al quarterback – No puedes estar hablando enserio Quinn –

– Por si no te has dado cuenta necesitamos dos miembros más o no podremos competir Santana, y no se tu pero yo quiero por fin ganarles a los estúpidos de Vocal Adrenaline – dijo mirándola. Regresando su mirada al escenario dijo – Si saben cantar o por lo menos moverse nos servirá – mirándome con condescendencia.

Sostuve su mirada de manera retadora hasta que el Sr. Shuester volvió a hablar – Bueno, entonces pueden empezar – dijo chocando sus manos.

– Espere – interrumpí – ¿No le va a preguntar a los otros miembros? – Me miró sin entender a qué iba mi pregunta – Todos ellos hacen parte del Glee Club, ¿no debería preguntar la opinión de todos? –

– Yo tomo las decisiones. Es por eso que soy la capitana – me dijo Fabray.

Miré a los otros miembros y al ver que ninguno estaba dispuesto a intervenir decidí simplemente empezar con la presentación. Nos habíamos decidido por una canción contemporánea para asegurarnos que todos la conocieran.

– ¿Lista para patear traseros mi pequeña hermana judía? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No soy judía – contesté.

– Tu nariz no miente, princesa –

– Idiota – le dije riéndome y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Noah empezó a tocar suavemente la guitarra y yo empecé a cantar.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

** And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
**_For me it happens all the time_.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.**  
**I just need you now.**

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
****_For me it happens all the time._**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**

A medida que íbamos cantando me di cuenta de cómo todos quedaban impresionados, nunca había intentado cantar pero al parecer mi voz era bastante buena y en la presentación se complementaba perfectamente con la de Noah quien le daba ese toque masculino.

_Oh, whoa_  
**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
**_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**.  
**And I don't know how I can do without**.  
**I just need you now**  
**I just need you now.**  
_Oh, baby, I needyounow._

Terminamos y todos en el auditorio aplaudieron a excepción de Quinn, Santana y Finn.

– Wow chicos, eso estuvo impresionante – dijo acercándose a nosotros – por mi parte es un sí rotundo, me encantaría tenerlos en el club. ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos? – preguntó al Glee Club.

Quinn se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse y mientras lo hacía contestó – Que se unan. Siempre es bueno tener a más gente balanceándose en el fondo – salió del auditorio y sus amigos la siguieron.

El profesor Shuester juntó sus manos y nos dio una sonrisa un poco apenada. Intentando olvidar el mal rato nos dijo – Bienvenidos al Glee Club. Si quieren pueden ir conociendo a los demás miembros – Señaló a los integrantes que aún estaban en el auditorio – Sería bueno que se conocieran para que se vayan aclimatando al Club. Ensayamos toda la semana después de clases así que los veré en el salón de coro a partir de mañana ¿Ok? –

– Ok – contestamos Noah y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos acercamos a ellos y estuvimos hablando por un momento. Conocí a Mercedes, una chica afroamericana que vivía para cantar, tenía una gran voz y había hecho parte del Glee Club desde su inicio; A Kurt, un joven gay y amante de la moda así como también de los shows de Brodway; A Artie el chico en silla de ruedas quien tenía un gran crush en Brittany, la porrista; y finalmente a Tina, la novia de Mike quien como él también tenía rasgos asiáticos.

Cuando el timbre sonó nos despedimos y salimos del auditorio.

– Parecen agradables – comenté.

Noah asintió – No están tan mal – dijo levantando sus hombros. Me reí por su comentario.

Terminaron las clases y Noah me llevo a mi casa en su camioneta. Después de cenar tomé mi auto y conduje hasta la dirección que había memorizado la noche anterior. Parqueé el auto a dos cuadras de distancia y me quede allí esperando a ver si el sospechosoaún vivía en ese lugar. Con paciencia esperé durante un par de horas hasta que por fin apareció. Salió de esa pequeña casa, subió a su auto y se fue.

Me puse mis guantes, bajé de mi auto y caminé un rato por la cuadra. Todo parecía normal y la calle estaba despejada. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la casa y miré por las ventanas. No había nadie más dentro. Fui a la parte trasera y abrí la puerta con una pequeña ganzúa.

El tipo vivía como cerdo. Había comida y migajas regadas por todo lado, el lavaplatos lleno de loza y ollas hasta el tope, ropa sucia tirada en el piso y frente al sofá vómito cubierto con papel periódico. El olor del recinto era asqueroso.

Con mi antebrazo cubrí mi nariz intentando no respirar más de lo necesario. Empecé a caminar por la casa buscando algo que me pudiera dar un veredicto final sobre si este tipo era el asesino que buscaba. Lo único que encontré fueron varias jeringas y pipas pero nada que me fuera útil. Mientras seguía buscando escuché un carro parquear frente a la casa.

Rápidamente me acerqué a la ventana y vi como el hombre bajaba del auto mientras hablaba por teléfono. Me agaché y corrí hacia la cocina; sabía que no alcanzaría a salir de allí sin ser vista así que me puse contra una de las paredes que tapaban la vista desde la sala hacia la cocina. Mientras el tipo entraba saqué del pantalón una jeringa cargada con el tranquilizante y la deje lista en mi mano. No era el plan pero tenía que estar preparada.

Escuché como movía algunas cosas en la sala y discutía con alguien por teléfono.

– ¡Te dije que voy a pagarte! Aún no he podido conseguir el dinero, no he podido moverme, tenía a la policía encima. Dame una semana más y te llevaré todo el dinero que te debo – dijo. Me asomé un poco y lo vi quitar los cojines del sofá, después levanto una tapa de madera y saco un par de billetes de allí – Escucha, solo véndeme otra dosis, te la pagaré de una vez – Se quedó en silencio mientras la otra persona hablaba al otro lado del teléfono – Lo juro, la otra semana tendré tu dinero –... – Bien, te veo allí –

Organizó nuevamente el sofá asegurándose de que no se notara su pequeño escondite y salió de la casa tan rápido como llegó. Esperé por unos minutos asegurándome de que no volvería a entrar; tapé la jeringa, la guardé en mi pantalón y me acerqué al sofá.

Quité el cojín y levanté la tapa de madera. Habían algunos billetes que juntos no sumaban más de 15 dólares, un par de relojes, un celular y lo que más llamó mi atención: un arma.

Calibre 38; exactamente como la que usaron en el asalto. Era el hombre que buscaba.

Teniendo ya todo lo que necesitaba salí de esa casa por la puerta trasera y volví a mi auto. Solo quedaba seguirlo durante algún tiempo para conocer su rutina, así podría definir en qué momento atacaría.

La siguiente semana pasó de manera muy lenta para mí. Los ensayos en el Glee Club eran tediosos; durante toda la hora era mucho más el tiempo que discutían que el tiempo que realmente pasaban ensayando. Estaba estresada. No soportaba tantos gritos y peleas, Santana no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para hacer un comentario ofensivo hacia mí, Quinn no había cesado en su deseo de hacerle la vida imposible a Lucy y Lucy me evitaba como a la plaga.

El hecho de que aún no hubiera podido decidir cuándo atacar a mi siguiente objetivo no ayudaba. Lo había seguido diariamente y aún no había podido establecer un patrón; el maldito no tenía una rutina ni un horario que cumplir. Estaba frustrada. Necesitaba matar y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

El fin de semana llegó y decidí que como fuera tenía que hacerlo, no podía aguantar más. Ese sábadome preparé, empaqué mis materiales,algo de comida y salí desde temprano de mi casa. Si el momento no llegaba tendría que crearlo.

Lo seguí a cada lugar sin que se diera cuenta. Estuvo en diferentes casas en las que se demoraba por lo menos una hora, fue a un McDonalds y también a una gasolinera. Siempre estuvo acompañado o en lugares concurridos. Eran las 5 de la tarde y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que pudiera concretar algo cuando su carro falló en medio de una vía no muy concurrida. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo. La probabilidad de que me vieran era de por lo menos un 30%, no sabía si valía la pena arriesgarme.

Recordé la semana que había pasado y llegué a la conclusión de que no podría soportar pasar otra igual sin antes matar a alguien. Era ahora o nunca. Conduje hasta quedar tras su auto y me bajé.

– Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda? – le pregunté caminando hacia la parte delantera de su auto donde se encontraba revisando el motor.

Levantó su mirada del motor y al verme bufó – Que puede saber una niña como tú sobre autos –

– Más de lo que crees – le dije acercándome – ¿Puedo? – Pregunté señalando el motor.

Él se quedó pensándolo por un momento hasta que se quitó de enfrente dándome paso. Empecé a revisar el motor y después de un par de minutos dije – Encontré el problema. Necesito una llave –

– No tengo llaves –

– ¿Tienes un auto y no cargas herramientas? – le pregunté levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Él levantó un poco sus hombros mientras mordía sus uñas – No importa. ¿Podrías mirar en la cajuela de mi auto? Tengo una caja de herramientas, tráelas y podré arreglarlo –

Confiando en mi palabra caminó hasta mi auto y abrió la cajuela.

– No veo ninguna caja – me dijo con su cabeza metida en la cajuela.

– Busca bien, está metida en el fondo – dije. Estaba segura que más que buscar la caja estaba buscando que podría robar. Me acerqué cuidadosamente quedando a su espalda. Saqué una jeringa del pantalón e inyecté su cuello y empujé su cuerpo de tal manera que cuando cayó lo hizo dentro de la cajuela. Subí a mi auto y empecé a conducir, no podía ir a su casa, si lo hacía tendría que dejar el auto a la vista y podrían reconocerlo.

Mientras conducía a las afueras del pueblo vi una granja que parecía estar abandonada. Disminuí la velocidad mientras me acercaba a un granero. Bajé del auto e inspeccioné la zona, estaba oscuro pero parecía que no había nadie cerca. Entré al granero y vi que tenía razón, se notaba que hacía por lo menos un par de años que nadie pisaba ese sitio. El lugar estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, en una esquina había un montón de madera, pedazos de muebles y basura en general.

Moví los pedazos de muebles para formar una base y con una lámina de madera encima construí una especie de mesa. Intenté moverla y me senté sobre ella probando su estabilidad

– Servirá – dije.

Salí del granero y di una última vuelta por los alrededores para asegurarme de que nadie estaba cerca. Al terminar de hacerlo volví al auto; ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el tranquilizante no tardaría en dejar de hacer efecto así que al abrir la cajuela le inyecté un poco más para tener más tiempo.

Del asiento trasero del auto saqué todo mis materiales y preparé el lugar rápidamente estornudando varias veces por el polvo que levantaba al hacerlo. Pegué las fotos de las víctimas en una esquina y regresé al auto para traer al hombre.

Después de cargarlo preparé su cuerpo y mis utensilios.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – me preguntó con la voz un poco adormilada mientras yo terminaba de organizar mis materiales.

– En un granero – le contesté.

– ¿Qué?, ¿quién eres? – me preguntó intentando moverse, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente atado se asustó – ¿Por qué estoy amarrado? – me preguntó con miedo.

– Soy Rachel. Estás amarrado porque voy a matarte – le dije tranquilamente dándome la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se formaron lágrimas en ellos – ¡¿Qué?! No – me dijo llorando – ¿Por qué? –

Asentí con mi cabeza lentamente mientras me acercaba a él – Si – le dije – Hace poco estuve en tu casa, bastante antihigiénica por cierto. ¿Adivina que encontré en tu sofá? – Le pregunté – Una pistola calibre 38. Muy parecida a la que usaron hace un par de semanas en un atraco en el que mataron a dos personas, dos hombres que salían de su trabajo– Le dije señalando las fotos pegadas en la esquina del cuarto –El de la izquierda se llamaba Ben Collins y el de la derecha era su jefe, Daniel Thomas, eran buenos amigos. Fuiste sospechoso pero no te pudieron poner cargos porque no encontraron el arma ¿verdad? –

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repetía entre susurros y llanto – yo no quería, estaba drogado, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo –

Su llanto era extremadamente irritante para mí – Lloras demasiado, ¿te lo han dicho? – Le pregunté poniendo una mano en mi frente y sobándola intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza – No te imaginas la semana que pasé, llena de ruido, peleas y gritos, lo último que quiero es escucharte llorar. Has silencio, por favor – Con todas sus fuerzas cerró la boca intentando cumplir lo que le pedí. Aun podía escuchar los pequeños ruidos provocados por su garganta y su nariz pero agradecí el esfuerzo – Gracias –

– Por favor, no me hagas daño –

– ¿Por qué los mataste? – Pregunté ignorando su pedido – pudiste haberlos robado e irte, no tenías que matarlos – le dije. Él contesto algo que no alcancé a escuchar – Habla un poco más fuerte –

– Se resistieron – me contestó. No era la mejor respuesta que pudo haberme dado per al menos estaba siendo sincero.

– Ah, ¿los amenazaste con la pistola y como no te quisieron entregar su dinero les disparaste? –Asintió con su cabeza a mi pregunta.

– Necesitaba el dinero – me dijo.

– Para pagarle a tu dealer y así poder conseguir más dosis – no era una pregunta pero el igual asintió – ¿Lo habías hecho antes?, ¿habías matado a alguien antes? – No me respondió pero su cara me dio la respuesta – ¿A cuántos? , ¿5?, ¿6? –

– Eso no importa. Tienes razón en querer matarme, no soy más que basura. No soy feliz, solo vivo para consumir esa porquería; estoy cansado. Me estás haciendo un favor al acabar con esto – me dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

Agarré el escalpelo de mi estuche de cuchillos y me acerqué a su cabeza. Su llanto se había silenciado pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo –Me alegra que lo veas de esa manera. Siempre es bueno poder ayudar a alguien así sea de esta manera – le dije cortando su mejilla y recogiendo una gota de su sangre en un par de láminas de vidrio.

Guardé las láminas en un pequeño bolsillo del estuche y con un cuchillo mucho más grande que el escalpelo regresé a su lado – ¿Podrías darme algo antes de hacerlo? No quiero sentir dolor –

Yo negué con mi cabeza – No. Lo siento, no puedo. No solo mereces la muerte, mereces también el dolor de sentirla – le dije. Resignado respiró profundamente y asintió con su cabeza al exhalar dándome la señal para hacerlo.

Después de la semana que tuve que soportar el silencio que me regaló su muerte fue la mejor medicina para mi cabeza. Empecé a cortar su cuerpo y cuando iba en la mitad del proceso lo vi. Estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo que en ningún momento lo escuché entrar ni acercarse.

Cristian abrió la pequeña cortina de plástico y su cara palideció al verme. Sus ojos se humedecieron y en un susurro dijo mi nombre – Rachel – En sus manos traía su arma de servicio.

No sabía que pensar – Cristian – dije sorprendida y deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé estática mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo el cuarto con horror plasmado en su rostro. Bizarro, es el único adjetivo que se me ocurre para describir lo que él debió haber visto.

La sangre goteaba de algunas cortinas así como de la mesa en la que se encontraba el cuerpo. Estaba mutilado sin ambas piernas las cuales se encontraban ya cortadas, organizadas y preparadas para empacar sobre la parte inferior de la mesa. En mi mano tenia uno de los cuchillos que estaba usando y otros tantos estaban sobre la mesa.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo eso nunca nadie había sido testigo de mis actos; en ese cuarto plastificado siempre habíamos sido solo mi objetivo y yo. Cristian siempre supo lo que hacía, obviamente, pero nunca lo había visto directamente.

Lo que vio fue demasiado para él. Salió rápidamente del cuarto y escuché como también salía del granero. Me quité el delantal y lo guantes, los deje sobre la mesa y salí corriendo tras él.

Lo encontré a unos pasos fuera del granero. Estaba vomitando. Podía escuchar sus fuertes arcadas combinadas con su llanto mientras se sostenía con las manos en sus rodillas. Me acerqué a él lentamente y logre escuchar como susurraba – Oh Dios, oh Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? Dios mío, perdóname, por favor, perdóname – repetía una y otra vez.

– ¿Cristian? – lo llamé suavemente.

Al escucharme dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y la mirada que me dio me dolió. Él había sido mi roca desde que había llegado a mi vida, mi pilar, para mí él se había convertido en la voz de la razón. Era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente y sentía que era el único que podía entender todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ver en su mirada tanta lástima y algo de decepción mezclada con desprecio me dolió.

Agaché mi cabeza al no poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía vergüenza.

– Por Dios, ¿qué te hice? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Pasé los brazos sobre mi estómago en una especie de abrazo y contesté – No me hiciste nada –

– ¿En qué te convertí? – volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta. Esa pregunta hizo que las lágrimas salieran inmediatamente de mis ojos. Me sentía como un monstruo.

Cristian pasó las manos por su rostro y su cabello con desesperación para luego cuclillarse. Con los codos sobre sus rodillas puso los pulgares bajo su mentón juntando sus manos – Eres solo una niña – me dijo llorando – deberías estar pensando en tu colegio, en divertirte, deberías estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso – dijo señalando el granero – ¿Qué hice contigo? –

– Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer –

El negó con su cabeza – Te quité tu infancia, tu inocencia, te quité tu vida –

– No – Dije rotundamente – Nunca tuve inocencia y mi infancia acabó hace mucho tiempo. No me quitaste la vida, me diste la oportunidad de tener una –

– Perdóname – me dijo levantándose.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte –

– Yo te convertí en esto. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, cambié tu vida para siempre. Tal vez si te hubiera llevado con algún doctor, un psiquiatra…–

– Eso no habría funcionado y lo sabes. Me ayudaste, si tu no hubieras llegado estaría perdida –

– Los siento mucho, Rachel –

– ¡No puedes arrepentirte! –Grité con rabia – No puedes hacerlo – dije con la voz quebrada en apenas un susurro – Si lo haces significa que nada de lo que he hecho ha tenido algún valor, que nada de lo que me has enseñado es cierto. Le diste una estructura a mi vida, un rumbo, me diste un propósito. No puedes quitarme eso –Supliqué – Si te arrepientes significa que soy como ellos, que soy solo un monstruo –

– Lo siento, Rachel – me dijo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia su patrulla.

– Dijiste que yo era diferente – se detuvo un momento al escucharme pero después de algunos segundos siguió con su camino.

* * *

**** Espero tener listo el próximo para el fin de semana. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ****

Canción: Need You Now - Lady Antebellum


End file.
